


Cierra Todas las Puertas Detrás de Ti

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Feral Behavior, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: No tiene ni idea de lo que se supone que tienes que decir cuando uno de tus...hombres lobo conocidos ha perdido la chaveta, gruñendo como si estuvieran a punto de ver a qué saben tus intestinos. No hay un manual para esto. Stiles está pensando en que si sobrevive igual escribe uno.Traducción
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Cierra Todas las Puertas Detrás de Ti

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lock All The Doors Behind You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522776) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Escuchadme bien, es casi imposible que si entras al fandom de Teen Wolf no te acabes leyendo un fic con uno de los hombres lobo en un estado salvaje y comportándose literal como un animal. Este fue el primero que leí, y sinceramente, uno de los mejores que he leído. Fue además de los primeros fics en general que leí sobre Sterek, así que tengo un buen recuerdo de él y lo releo a menudo. Cuando vi que el autor/a daba permiso en general para traducir sus fics, ni me lo pensé. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruteis. Manteneos a salvo en este horrible 2020. Un besazo.

Stiles acepta el hecho de que Scott había dicho que serían solo cinco minutos. Pero el almuerzo no espera por nadie. Así que Stiles ya ha hecho una mella significativa por sí mismo, para cuando Scott llena el asiento frente a él. Parece que ha venido corriendo durante todo el trayecto, prácticamente vibrando con ideas que tiene que compartir. Stiles no cree que sea lo suficientemente importante cómo para dejar de comer. Hay una lista muy breve de cosas que están por encima de cosas comestibles deliciosas, y claramente Lydia está bien. Está tres mesas más allá, rezumando superioridad y perfección. 

“Derek ha desaparecido,” es con lo que empieza Scott. Lo cual no es lo suficientemente importante cómo para dejar de comer. Aunque Stiles está lo suficientemente sorprendido como para dejar de masticar durante un segundo, eso es lo máximo que va a conseguir el hombre lobo gruñón. 

“¿Qué quieres decir con que ha desaparecido? ¿Que ha desaparecido de verdad, o que está siendo más sutil en sus acechamientos que de costumbre?” Porque si Derek ha decidido dejar de saltar de repente hacia la gente, o de cernirse ominosamente en la primera línea de árboles, Stiles está bastante seguro de que nadie le vería. Es posible que lo haga aposta, dado que Stiles se imagina que él es perfectamente capaz de acechar a la gente sin que estos lo sepan. 

“Erica y Boyd dicen que no le han visto desde hace casi una semana.” Scott deja caer sus cosas en la silla a su lado sin mirar, y la mitad de ello se cae casi al instante. 

“Igual es aposta,” sugiere Stiles, porque la verdad es que eso es lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza. “Igual les está evitando, son los niños más problemáticos que existen, y huyeron de casa, recuerda. Probablemente no puedes, en plan, devolver hombres lobo en la tienda si te das cuenta de que has tomado una mala decisión en la vida.”

Scott hace un mohín, cosa que absolutamente no debería de hacer, porque le hace parecer un niño de doce años. Además, Stiles no incluye de ninguna manera a Scott en los hombres lobo a devolver. A Scott se le mantiene. 

“Es su Alfa, no debería de abandonarlos.” Dice Scott como si lo supiera fijo, y Stiles está brevemente irritado porque esto es claramente una de esas sensaciones que Scott recibe que no cree que Stiles entendería. Intuición de hombre lobo o algo - definitivamente no indigestión de hombre lobo. Porque Scott definitivamente sabría la diferencia. 

“Yo les abandonaría,” dice sin dudarlo Stiles. “Les dejaría en una puerta, en una cesta. Podría, en un arrebato, dejar una nota.” Stiles aprovecha la oportunidad para llenarse la boca a medias - solo a medias, para que pueda seguir hablando y comiendo a la vez. “Aunque probablemente la nota no sería muy a favor.”

Scott tiene pinta de que le duele algo físicamente, toda la cara arrugada, y ha pasado ya tiempo desde que Stiles ha visto aflorar esa cara por alguien que no sea Allison. Stiles suspira y posa lo que le queda de sandwich. 

“Tio, ¿por qué te importa siquiera? Por qué no disfrutas del momento. Estoy seguro de que aparecerá eventualmente, cuando menos lo esperes, cómo en tu habitación, o mi habitación, o en alguna esquina oscura y siniestra. Y, si, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que he hecho sonar a Derek cómo un delincuente sexual con eso. Pero, en serio, las culpas las tiene él.” 

“En serio, Stiles, estoy preocupado. Y si hay algo ahí fuera que puede acabar con Derek.”

Por mucho que odio admitirlo, Scott tiene razón. 

“Alto, moreno y gruñón es nuestra vara de medir de un malote,” permite. Había algo que decir por tener una vara de medir para un malote cuando necesitabas una. Aunque si le presionan, Stiles admitiría que Derek no era bueno solo para eso. “¿Ha hecho Peter algo?”

Scott sacude la cabeza. 

“Ha sido la primera persona en la que he pensado. Sigue fuera de la ciudad.”

Stiles gruñe, y clava su pajita en su zumo. 

“Ey, míralo por el lado bueno. ¿Has comprobado los bosques?” Siempre que pierden algo está casi siempre en los bosques, o cerca de los bosques, o enterrado en el bosque. Aunque Stiles no va a mencionar eso, porque probablemente no ayudaría. De verdad que espera que no haya nada enterrado en el bosque. 

Scott ya está asintiendo. 

“He mirado en la casa, he mirado en el bosque -”

“¿Todo el bosque? Hay mucho bosque.” No es que haya solo mucho bosque, si no que hay mucha tierra alrededor del bosque, arroyos, posiblemente también cuevas. Hay muchos sitios en los que perderse, y no ser visto de nuevo. O posiblemente que te coma un oso. ¿Podría un oso comer a Derek? La verdad es que Stiles nunca había pensado en una pelea entre un oso/hombre lobo. Que no es que quiera ver una porque eso estaría mal. Hipotéticamente genial - pero mal en la vida real. 

Scott rueda los ojos. “Si, todo el bosque.”

Stiles le mira fijamente. 

“¿Has mirado en el sótano de Allison?”

Scott le mira mal durante un milisegundo, luego suspira, y ahora está con su cara de madurez y resolución. Es nueva así que la verdad es que todavía no la domina. “Allison ha dicho que ella no ha sido. Ha dicho que no ha tenido nada que ver con ello.”

Stiles logra un entrecierre de ojos dudosos hacia un lado, en respuesta a eso. Porque le gusta Allison, en serio, pero ya ha probado que es terroríficamente buena en usar sus poderes para el mal. Mejor de lo que Stiles hubiera podido imaginar que sería. Su cambio de bando ha probado eso, y una Allison medio-malvada sigue dando mucho miedo. Da tanto miedo que aún sigue haciendo eso de ‘Siento haber intentado heriros de gravedad a todos con cosas afiladas’ un mes después. Incluso hubo muffins, muffins de Siento-haber-intentado-mataros. Que estaban de vicio. Stiles es amigo de demasiada gente que ha intentado matarle como para sentir que puede juzgarla. Lo cual suena terrible, cuando lo dice así. Tiene amigos horribles y claramente ya está condenado. 

Scott frunce el ceño. 

“Ella no - ella no olía a él, lo comprobé. No creo que ninguno de ellos haya estado cazando desde - bueno, ya sabes.” Se encoge de hombros, porque, si, ya no tienen que terminar esa frase. Pero Scott sigue sonando cómo si no hubiera estado feliz de haber tenido que comprobar la versión de Allison. 

“Estoy muy orgulloso de ti por haber sospechado de manera tan poco característica,” le dice Stiles, y le da una galleta, porque se la merece. 

*****

Derek continúa sin mostrar su cara durante la siguiente semana, y luego al siguiente. Scott se pasa días en clase mirando hacia la distancia y frunciendo el ceño, como si fuese a vislumbrar a Derek en el horizonte. Lo cual es muy perturbador, y le hace parecer que se ha vuelto loco, o que va a empezar a gritar que la casa de alguien está en llamas. Stiles está empezando a preocuparse de verdad por él. También está empezando a preocuparse por Derek. Lo cual es señal de que el mundo se está acabando o algo. Nadie debería de encariñarse de Derek, Derek es borde, y agresivo, y absorbe toda la felicidad y la alegría del mundo. Pero Stiles está preocupado por él de todos modos. No puedes tener aventuras de estas que te cambian la vida con alguien, y no preocuparte por ellos. Sin importar lo capullos que puedan llegar a ser. 

“Tio, ya no es tu Alfa, ¿a qué viene tanta angustia?”

“No lo sé,” dice Scott, sonando de verdad como si no lo supiera, mientras entierra su nariz de libro en libro, como si pudiera reemplazar el olor de algo que está mal con el olor del papel y adolescentes hormonales. “No lo sé, igual es por el hecho de que no hay ningún Alfa cerca.” Sacude la cabeza, y se remueve en la silla como si su piel no encajase del todo. 

Stiles intenta no pensar en lo que eso significa, si es algún tipo de prueba de que Derek no va a volver. Lo cual es estúpido, porque por supuesto que Derek va a volver. Se echa aún más por encima del respaldo de la silla, la madera hundiéndose en sus costillas.

“¿Qué hacemos si algo peor aparece? ¿Sigue habiendo una manada sin Derek?”

Scott sacude la cabeza, la cara arrugada e impotente. 

“Tienes, en plan - ¿tienes que tomar las riendas de las obligaciones de Alfa?” dice Stiles alrededor de un bolígrafo. “¿Echar a los intrusos? ¿Asegurarte de que Isaac y Erica se coman todas sus verduras, igual ponerle una correa a Tio McCreep?”

La cara de Scott se arruga imposiblemente más si cabe. Como si ni siquiera quisiera pasar esa idea por su cabeza. 

“Si, sé cómo te sientes colega, eres demasiado joven para ser padre.”

"Stiles, esto es serio."

Stiles suspira, porque si, si, probablemente lo es. 

“Lo sé, aparecerá. Siempre aparece.”

Erica, Isaac y Boyd les buscan dos veces después del colegio, todo ceños fruncidos y preguntas. Si fuera posible, están peor que Scott, inquietos, como si no pudieran permanecer quietos, como si estuvieran desesperados por algo. Stiles había estado bromeando en su mayor parte, pero es el modo en el que miran a Scott, como si él les fuera a decir qué hacer. No augura nada bueno. Hay un mal presentimiento. Stiles tiene un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Y oficialmente ha usado demasiado la palabra ‘presentimiento’, y ya ni siquiera tiene sentido. 

“Igual se ha tenido que ir durante un tiempo, por algún asunto secreto de Alfa. No es como si nos contase nada de eso. No es cómo si nos contase nada. Por esto mismo necesita decirnos cosas. Para que podamos evitar preocupaciones innecesarias cuando se va sin decírselo a nadie.” Stiles echa los brazos alrededor, señalando tan bien como puede al estado del mundo sin Derek. 

“¿Te parece que Derek sea la clase de persona que abandona a su manada?” las cejas preocupadas de Scott se van a quedar ahí. Es un miedo que Stiles tiene de verdad. 

Pero si, Stiles tiene que admitirlo, Scott tiene razón. No importa lo horribles que puedan ser sus hijos, Derek se quedaría. Derek no se iría a no ser que alguien le hubiera obligado, a no ser que no tuviera elección. Stiles no quiere decir lo que ambos están pensando. Es bastante obvio ya que probablemente ha pasado algo malo. La pregunta es, ¿qué es lo que van a hacer respecto a ello?

“Así que le buscamos, ¿no?” dice firmemente Stiles. “Damos marcha atrás sobre sus pasos, ¿dónde fue el último sitio en el que le visteis merodeando?”

Scott le mira sin comprender. 

“No lo sé, la verdad es que últimamente no le he visto mucho. Solo...noté cuando se había ido.”

Stiles mueve las cejas inquisitivamente, pero Scott se limita a encogerse de hombros de un modo que no ayuda en nada. 

“Te diste cuenta de cuándo se había ido incluso cuando no le habías visto. ¿Es eso otra cosa de lobos?”

Scott siempre se ha frustrado fácilmente, pero ahora está luchando con ello, Stiles puede verlo. 

“Supongo. Debería de haber estado prestando más atención. Estaba tan ocupado preocupándome por Allison. Ni siquiera pensé que pudiera pasar algo. No tan pronto después de lo de Jackson y el kanima y todo.”

“¿Cuándo le vimos por última vez? ¿Hablaste siquiera con él después de todo eso de - después de lo de Gerard?”

“No, me figuré que si algo nuevo aparecía vendría a verme. O me lo haría saber o-” se encoge de hombros. 

Stiles exhala, haciendo mucho ruido. 

“Vale, puede que esto vaya a ser más duro de lo que pensaba. ¿Tiene su móvil GPS, le podemos rastrear de algún modo? Tendrás que ir con Danny para eso. Porque yo estoy bastante seguro de que ya he gastado todos los favores posibles. De todos modos le caes mejor.”

“Se lo puedo pedir,” dice Scott. “Se lo preguntaré la próxima vez que le vea.”

*****

Stiles está en mitad de un sueño que involucra a una estantería de la biblioteca que intenta comerle cuando su móvil empieza a vibrar. Ya está alargando la mano para cogerlo, antes de haberse quitado del todo el aplastante peso de volúmenes asesinos y papeles afilados. Consigue tirar la mitad de las cosas en el suelo, el cuerpo aún no tan bien entrenado como su cerebro para reaccionar a las interrupciones en mitad de la noche. Achica los ojos a la pantalla en medio de la oscuridad, antes de tocar el botón. Son las tres de la mañana. De un Sábado. 

“Más vale que estén matando a alguien.”

"¡Stiles!"

Estaba de coña, pero se le ocurre, de un modo repentino y horrible, que alguien podrían estar muriendo. Así es su vida ahora. 

“Hemos encontrado a Derek.” Scott no suena feliz. Suena a que le falta el aire, y un poco en pánico, a través del teléfono. Hay una cacofonía de ruido en la distancia que suena como el crujido de madera seca y resquebradiza, y luego alguien gritando. “Stiles tienes que venir aquí.” Scott se está moviendo, Stiles puede saberlo por el modo en que dice las palabras. También conoce a Scott lo suficiente como para saber que no tiene ni idea de qué hacer. 

Stiles lucha para escapar de las sábanas, el móvil sujeto entre la oreja y el hombro, intentando ya buscar sus vaqueros, antes de que sus ojos se hayan ajustado apropiadamente a la oscuridad. 

“Está -”

“Está vivo, estamos en su casa - solo ven aquí.”

Scott cuelga, antes de que Stiles pueda hacer preguntas. 

Y así es como Stiles acaba en la casa Hale a las cuatro de la mañana de un Sábado. La casa quemada siniestra del bosque está empezando a perder algo de su atractivo siniestro con tanto ir y venir. 

“¿Scott?” llama Stiles antes de que se de cuenta de que eso puede ser una idea épicamente mala. Puede incluso que sea la peor idea que existe, porque hay hombres lobo que pueden escuchar el crujir de las hojas al otro lado de la ciudad, y Stiles ni siquiera está intentando ser silencioso. Aunque siente que si esta fuera la clase de situación que involucra silencio, y cosas que posiblemente intenten comerles, entonces Scott lo habría mencionado. Solo que no lo hubiera hecho. Scott es horrible con las informaciones que necesitan saberse. Lo cual no hace que Stiles se sienta mejor con el hecho de que hay algo que está gruñendo. Hay algo que está gruñendo lo suficientemente alto como para que pueda oírlo desde afuera, un sonido como de cortacésped que parece provenir de un animal que quiere arrancar en pedazos algo desesperadamente. Stiles no tiene ni idea de cómo no lo ha escuchado antes. 

"Stiles."

Es la voz de Scott, cuidadosamente baja, como si no quisiera hacer mucho ruido, pero Stiles cree que puede escuchar de todos modos la nota de pánico filiforme, y está subiendo las escaleras del porche de dos en dos, deslizándose entre los marcos de las puertas. 

“Para. No te muevas.”

Hay algo en ese mandato siseado desesperado que deja a Stiles congelado en el sitio, un pie a medio levantar. Scott está presionado contra un lado de la puerta, con pinta de estar intentando gestualizar dolor. Alarga la mano hacia la muñeca de Stiles, y no se relaja hasta que no la ha agarrado. Sus dedos están sudorosos y calientes. 

El gruñido profundo y tosco proviene del fondo de la habitación. Stiles puede vislumbrar una forma pálida, doblada sobre sí misma en la misma esquina, los rayos de luz de la media luna atravesando las paredes son suficientes como para que pueda ver tirones rápidos y desiguales de piel. 

“¿Es eso Derek?” susurra Stiles incrédulo. 

Scott no media palabra, porque lo es, obviamente lo es. 

“Oh Dios mío, qué cojones -”

“No lo sé,” dice por encima Scott, la voz delgada y preocupada. “No lo sé. No es - no habla solo hace eso.” La voz de Scott suena más baja, tan baja que Stiles apenas puede oírlo. “Le pasa algo, no actúa como una persona, ni siquiera actúa como si supiera quién soy.”

Stiles sacude la cabeza, no puede apartar la mirada de la forma de la esquina, que parece Derek y a la vez no, para nada. 

“¿Cuándo has llegado?” susurra. 

“Hace un par de horas. No sé qué hacer. No sé como hacer frente a esto.” Scott está sacudiendo la cabeza muy lentamente, los dedos apretándose y relajándose sobre su muñeca. Stiles tiene la sensación de que está pensando en arrastrar a Stiles afuera otra vez. 

Van a hacer frente a esto del mismo modo en el que hacen frente al resto, supone Stiles, dando tumbos en la oscuridad hasta que encuentren un interruptor, o hasta que algo les muerda. De verdad que espera que esta no sea una de las ocasiones en las que les muerden. 

“Además, está desnudo,” añade Scott, como si fuera un secreto del que estuviera un poco avergonzado. 

“Si,” dice Stiles. “Si, está desnudo, gracias. Me he dado cuenta.”

No es solo que Derek esté desnudo, es un desastre. Tiene pinta de haber excavado su camino hacia la superficie desde el suelo - y no tiene pinta de que haya sido fácil. Está lleno de tierra, lo único limpio que se ve en la oscuridad es el brillo de sus dientes, los cinco millones que tiene, si Stiles puede juzgar. “¿Qué coño le ha pasado?”

“No lo sé -” Scott suena dolorido. “Le vi en el bosque, y le seguí hasta aquí. No me dejaba acercarme. Ni siquiera intentó cambiar a humano. Ha estado allí desde entonces.”

“Haciendo ese ruido,” sospecha Stiles. 

“Pues si. A veces es peor, a veces es más callado y suena a que le duele.” La boca de Scott se aprieta en simpatía. 

Los hombros de Derek están encorvados, y está apretado contra la pared. Hay un destello de algo brillante, sobresaliendo de la piel de su omóplato, justo a la izquierda de su espina dorsal. 

“¿Qué coño es eso?” susurra Stiles, no sabe por qué está susurrando, no es como si todos no le pudieran seguir oyendo. Pero hay algo en el retumbe bajo que proviene del fondo de la habitación que le dice a su cerebro triúnico que no atraer la atención hacia él es algo muy bueno. 

“Creo que es un cuchillo roto.”

“¿Tiene un cuchillo roto en su espalda y nadie ha pensado en quitárselo?” dice secamente Stiles. 

Scott levanta las manos en cámara lenta. “¿Te crees que no lo hemos intentado? Adelante, ve allí e intenta sacárselo.”

Stiles echa un vistazo a la mala mirada que le echan los ojos rojos en la oscuridad, y el destello de dientes, mostrados y absolutamente listos para hundirse en suave carne humana y decide que no, que después de todo le parece bien quedarse aquí. 

“¿Qué hay de Erica, Isaac y Boyd?, son su manada, ¿por qué no están aquí?”

“Estuvieron aquí,” dice Scott. “Les llamé de inmediato. No fue exactamente bien.”

Stiles da un paso cauteloso hacia Scott, apenas un arrastre de pies en las tablas. 

“Define ‘no fue bien.’”

“Erica tuvo que sacar a Boyd a rastras porque Derek casi le arranca el brazo a mordiscos, y Isaac tuvo que curar un puñado de costillas rotas, y un puñados de arañazos. Derek les atacó sin más, y no paró de gruñir hasta que se fueron.”

Stiles se queda helado, y se contiene las muchas ganas que tiene de pegar a Scott en el brazo. Si no estuviera preocupado por un posible y horrible desmembramiento, si hace algún movimiento repentino, lo habría hecho.

“Oh Dios mío, ¿y has intentado hacer que fuese hasta allí?”

“No he intentado que hicieses nada,” dice Scott, lo que es una mentira. “Además me está gruñendo a mi, no te gruñe a ti.”

“Probablemente porque se cree que soy el desayuno. Se cree que le has traído el desayuno, y el desayuno no da miedo a nadie. No le gruñes a tu desayuno, simplemente te lo comes. Gracias, por cierto, por convertirme en comida para llevar, lo aprecio de veras.” 

La cara culpable de Scott es algo para atesorar, pero de verdad que ahora no es el momento. Stiles aún puede notar el agarre sudoroso de la mano de Scott, la manera en que sus dedos están una fracción demasiado apretados.

“Probablemente le hueles a algo conocido.” Scott parece que está suponiendo cosas. “Y no eres un hombre lobo. Creo que no quiere a otros hombres lobo cerca de él, porque está herido, y es vulnerable y en estos momentos cómo que -”

Ambos miran a la cara de Derek. 

“¿No está en sus cabales?” ofrece Stiles, y la verdad es que es el modo más amable en el que podría haberlo dicho.

“Si,” dice incómodamente Scott, como si aún no supiera del todo de qué va eso. 

“Así que huelo a algo conocido, ¿pero no de un modo amenazante como un hombre lobo si no de un modo apetitoso y delicioso?”

“No - quiero decir, bueno, si -”

Stiles le lanza una mirada horrorizada. 

“Eso no es lo importante,” dice apresuradamente Scott, como si no acabase de admitir que hay una vaga posibilidad de que Stiles huele deliciosamente de manera regular, y no de un modo divertido y/o sexy. Esta es la clase de cosas que Stiles cree que debería haber compartido antes. O posiblemente nunca. Considerando que ahora su círculo social es un ochenta por ciento licántropos. 

“¿Que no es lo importante? Hay un hombre lobo salvaje, que puede o puede que no quiera devorar mis órganos internos a menos de diez metros.”

“No eres una amenaza.”

Scott vuelve a conjeturar cosas, Stiles puede notarlo por el encogimiento de hombros desamparado. Oficialmente Scott no tiene permiso para tomar decisiones que pueden tener un impacto sobre la habilidad de Stiles de seguir respirando. Scott no tiene permitido tomar decisiones, punto. Nada de decisiones para Scott. 

“No, no soy una amenaza, lo que soy es increíblemente frágil y rompible.”

“Tenemos que hacer algo.”

Derek sigue gruñendo, pero se ha agachado más, no parece estar preparado para abalanzarse sobre ellos y arrancar la caja torácica de nadie. Lo cual no es tan reconfortante como puedes pensar. 

“¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer exactamente, ir allí, alargar la manos y esperar que decida no comerla?”

Scott se encoge de hombros. 

Stiles está aturdido por esto, no hay otra palabra para ello. 

“Oh Dios mio, ese era tu plan a que sí. Eres lo peor, lo absoluto peor, ¿lo sabes?”

Scott al menos parece culpable por ser lo peor. 

“De todos los planes estúpidos -” Stiles se da cuenta de que ya se está arremangando. Ya está mirando a Derek, como si estuviera estudiando lo lejos que puede ir exactamente antes de que esté oficialmente en una distancia de salto. “¿Te he dicho ya que tus planes son estúpidos? Porque siento que debería decírtelo más, igual todos los días.”

“Normalmente tienes un plan mejor,” dice Scott, lo cual es cierto. Está observando a Stiles acercarse centímetro a centímetro, hacia la sucia masa de dientes y garras de la esquina. “Igual esto no es muy buena idea.”

“¿Un poco tarde para eso, no crees?” dice Stiles de mala manera, y sigue moviéndose.

"¿Stiles?"

Stiles ya se está metiendo dentro del campo visual de Derek - como si no les hubiera estado observando ya todo este tiempo - y en serio, al primer indicio de un gruñido se pira. No ayuda que Scott esté haciendo ese sonido suave de gimoteo en su garganta, como si a Stiles le fueran a arrancar el brazo, y le gustaría mucho que se quedasen donde están. Da unos pasos más, y ahora está definitivamente dentro de una distancia en la que se puede echar encima. Sostiene la mano hacia afuera, se siente ligeramente aterrorizado y a la par cómo un completo idiota, y son dos emociones que no son buenas compañeras de cama. 

Derek levanta la cabeza un poco, y Stiles se congela. Se arriesga a mirar a Scott, que está conteniendo el aliento junto a la pared, las manos abiertas como si tuviera que intentar enganchar a Stiles y atraerle hacia él, y si, gracias, ese es un recordatorio maravilloso de lo peligroso que es esto. Aunque Stiles se reconforta algo por el hecho de que Scott lo haría, aunque arriesgase su seguridad. 

De algún modo entre una respiración y la siguiente, Stiles tiene sus dedos sobre el hombro de Derek. Está resbaladizo por el sudor, y no tan caliente a como Stiles está acostumbrado con los hombres lobo. Exhala y aumenta la presión sobre la piel muy ligeramente. 

“Ey, Derek,” dice impotente, porque no tiene ni idea de lo que se supone que tienes que decir cuando uno de tus...hombres lobo conocidos ha perdido la chaveta, gruñendo como si estuvieran a punto de ver a qué saben tus intestinos. No hay un manual para esto. Stiles está pensando en que si sobrevive igual escribe uno. 

La cara de Derek está mal. No hay nada reconocible ahí en estos momentos, ni un atisbo de emoción humana, o del típico enfado. Solo hay esto. Sus ojos también están mal, rojo húmedo, como si hubieran estado sangrando, con unas pupilas enormes y negras. Su labio superior sigue curvado mostrando los dientes - y hay muchos dientes ahora mismo - pero mayoritariamente tiene sus ojos, y sus dientes, concentrados en Scott. 

“¿Debería de acariciarle?” Eso no había sonado tan mal en la cabeza de Stiles. 

Scott le mira cómo si fuera un idiota. 

“Bueno lo siento, pero es que no tengo ni idea de qué hacer con hombres lobo salvajes. Y además, y más importante, nunca le diremos a Derek que pregunté si tenía que acariciarle, nunca.”

Scott suspira, y luego se encoge de hombros - y eso es una gran ayuda, gracias, Scott. Stiles respira hondo, mueve su mano, y más o menos da unas palmaditas en el hombro de Derek, de un modo amable y completamente no amenazante. 

“Sin ofender, Derek, pero estás fatal. ¿Qué coño te ha pasado, tío?”

Derek echa la cabeza hacia delante, solo un poco, y Stiles no puede evitarlo, la levanta muy cuidadosamente y la posa en el pelo de Derek. Es suave y pincha al mismo tiempo, y hay copos de algo marrón rojizo cerca de la piel. El retumbe profundo que había continuado baja aún más, y luego se para completamente. 

Stiles traga y deja que su mano se quede quieta. 

“Eso es algo bueno o algo malo,” susurra, porque sabe que Scott puede oírle. 

“Es bueno,” dice Scott al final de una exhalación. “Definitivamente es bueno.” 

Stiles no puede evitar el pequeño sonido tembloroso de alivio que hace. Derek le está olisqueando la mano, de un modo completamente curioso y no amenazante pero aún así algo perturbador. 

“Si me huele el culo te voy a matar,” le dice a Scott entre dientes. 

Scott hace un sonido de ahogo en su garganta, que suena a diversión, y también a horror. Derek retuerce un labio en su dirección. Lo cual es definitivamente más perturbador cuando su cara está así. 

“¿Por qué no está cambiando?” pregunta Scott, como si Stiles tuviera que saber estas cosas. ¿Por qué todos esperan que sepa estas cosas? No es el hombre que susurraba a los hombres lobo - dejando de lado esto de acariciar a un hombre lobo rabioso. 

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Igual aun se siente amenazado,” supone. “O igual necesita algún tipo de control emocional para quitarlo y ahora mismo no tiene nada.”

Las tablas de madera crujen, y Stiles puede seguir el progreso de Scott en el lado más alejado de la habitación por los ojos de Derek.

La espalda de Derek está caliente y sudorosa debajo de la sucia capa de polvo y sangre seca - y a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre seca Derek ha tenido algo peor que un cuchillo en la espalda estas últimas tres semanas.

“Voy a tener que sacar esto,” dice lentamente Stiles. 

Derek le está observando ahora - y eso es algo más que un poco aterrador así de cerca - sus ojos son de un rojo brillante, y Stiles recuerda, ya tarde, que se supone que no debes de mirar a un perro a los ojos. Porque lo tomará como una invitación para arrancarte la cara. Está bastante seguro de que pensar en Derek cómo si fuera el perro en esta situación probablemente tampoco ayuda.

“Tio, da asco, y está roto. Me importa una mierda si eres un hombre lobo o no, estas pidiendo que se te infecte cosa fea.” Alza su mano, hasta que se cierne por encima de ese brillo rojo del metal. 

El gruñido aumenta, titubea entre la línea de aviso y amenaza, y todos los pelos de Stiles se alzan. Está bastante seguro de que le van a morder la cara si se acerca más. 

“Stiles.” La voz de nina en pánico de Scott es demasiado estridente, y no ayuda en nada con sus nervios. 

“Vale, vale.” Stiles aleja lentamente su mano, y no pierde el control sobre su vejiga varonilmente. “Vale, no se toca la horrible herida abierta. Dejamos que supure, eso es genial. Enhorabuena por tus elecciones en esta vida, Derek, tan increíbles como siempre.”

Derek mira a su mano, luego a él, y luego a su mano de nuevo. Cuando parece satisfecho de que Stiles no va a arrancarlo cuando no  estáesté mirando se vuelve a acomodar.

“¿Crees que podríamos drogarle?” dice quedamente Stiles. “¿Curarle mientras está inconsciente?”

La cara de Scott atraviesa una especie de mueca horrorizada.

“¿ Deberías decirDeberías de decir esas cosas asi donde te puede oír?”

Stiles mira de Derek a Scott de manera intencionada, aunque no cree que Scott no pille.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que Derek no entiende ni papa de lo que estoy diciendo ahora mismo,” dice con cuidado. 

“Ni siquiera sé si puedes drogarnos. No sabemos lo que hay en su cuerpo ahora mismo. No creo que nos deje acercarnos ni un pelo con acónito. Además, mírale, estoy seguro de que no le afectaría nada de lo que le diéramos. Podría preguntar a Deaton, ¿Pero aparte de eso…?” Scott sacude la cabeza. “No lo se.”

“¿Y no le podemos dejar así?”dice sensiblemente Stiles. Porque Derek es, por decirlo claramente, un puto desastre.

“No creo que corra peligro. Quizás sería mejor si esperamos hasta que...se sienta de nuevo cómo él.”

“¿Crees que eso pasara”?

Scott le mira, y hay un fruncimiento de ceño entre sus ojos que dice que no tiene ni idea. Da un paso al frente -

\- hay un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, arratrándole por el suelo, las rodillas chirriando en las tablas de madera, y es que sabe que va a tener astillas clavadas en las palmas de sus manos. Acaba curvado bajo el arco lleno de barro de Derek, y el agarre es lo suficientemente firme cómo para expulsar todo el aire fuera de él. El gruñido ha vuelto, seco y profundo, y Stiles se tensa completamente, y se prepara para - algo.

“Stiles,” dice cortadamente Scott - y Stiles puede notar por el modo en el que se agacha y tensa, que Scott va a hacer algo increíblemente estúpido. Por lo cual quiere conmoverse, porque Scott es el mejor, en serio. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que a Scott le van a arrancar la garganta si lo intenta, y eso es inaceptable.

“Quédate ahí,” dice Stiles, intenta sonar firme, pero sale estrangulada. “No te puedas, solamente no te muevas.”

Scott, gracias a Dios, le escucha, aunque claramente no quiere. Es solo porque confía en él. Stiles ni siquiera sabe si confía en sí mismo ahora. Derek está jadeando, completamente sudado, y huele a que algo se ha muerto. Acerca a Stiles, el brazo apretando a niveles serios de dejar sin aire, porque Scott sigue con pinta de querer intentar algo. Stiles puede notar el ruido que Derek está haciendo vibrando por su espalda, y eso sigue dando mucho miedo.

“Hostia puta, en serio, Derek, voy a necesitar respirar - Scott, atrás, me va a aplastar.”

Scott da un paso atrás. 

“Derek.” Stiles golpea su brazo con u puño y, si, durante un segundo no se puede creer que haya hecho eso - pero Derek relaja el brazo. Lo suficiente como para que pueda hundirse de rodillas, pero no lo suficiente como para zafarse de él, y Stiles maldice con ganas. 

“No soy tu juguete de mordisqueos,” resuella. 

“¿Stiles?”

“Estamos bien,” dice débilmente Stiles. Lo cual es…¿probablemente cierto? Ladea muy cuidadosamente su cabeza a un lado para comprobarlo. Derek no tiene pinta de que esté planeando nada homicida. Parece un perro enfadado que ha sido arrinconado, a uno al que han golpeado tantas veces que morderá a cualquier cosa que se acerque. Exceptuando a Stiles, aparentemente. 

“Enhorabuena, eres su favorito,” dice Scott, suena a que no sabe si estar aliviado, confuso u horrorizado.

“Bieeeeen,” dice Stiles, con una completa falta de entusiasmo. Se atreve a otro cuidadoso golpe. “Venga, Derek, suéltame. Scott no tiene intenciones de matarme.”

Derek masculla, pero Stiles consigue librarse de su agarre meneando el cuerpo, sin que nada terrible ocurra. 

Stiles echa un vistazo a su camiseta, y a la que ha liado el brazo y el pecho de Derek en ella, y arruga la nariz.

“Hostia,” dice Scott sin aliento, como si Stiles no hubiera sido el único en peligro de mearse en los pantalones.

“Wow, si, eso no ha sido para nada placentero.” Stiles da con cautela un par de pasos más, y Derek no intenta agarrarle de nuevo, o de hacer nada creepy. 

Scott parece inseguro de si alargar la mano para tocarle o no.

“¿Ha venido a casa, no? Eso tiene que significar algo.” Scott puede pasar del miedo al entusiasmo esperanzador tan rápido que hace hasta gracia. 

“La verdad es que no,” dice Stiles. “Quiero decir, los perros regresan al último sitio en el que han estado enfermos. Así que yo no esperaría mucho de esto.”

“No me puedo quedar aquí. Mi madre volverá a casa pronto.” Scott parece preocupado, y es increíble que pueda incluir a su madre cabreada y a Derek arrancándole la garganta en la misma vaga categoría. “Al menos debería de parecer que no he estado fuera toda la noche. No me pueden castigar con todo esto. Tu padre -”

“Está en el turno de mañana,” dice Stiles, y cuanto más lo dice menos culpable se siente. “Ya debería de haberse ido.”

Stiles mira bien a la cara de Scott constipada por la culpa y lo pilla inmediatamente. No le gusta, para nada, pero lo pilla. La verdad es que sólo puede culparse a sí mismo. Debería de ser más difícil convencerle de cosas, especialmente cosas de naturaleza dudosa y sobrenatural. 

Asiente. 

“¿Quieres que sea el niñero de Derek, a que si?”

Al menos Scott parece culpable por ello. 

“Asegúrate de que nadie viene. No está exactamente capacitado de lidiar con nada ahora.”

“Al contrario, creo que está más que capacitado para lidiar con las cosas. Es solo que probablemente no involucrará muchas conversaciones. Mordidas, y desmembramientos, y sangre, y ruidos, si, conversaciones, no mucho.”

“Y eso no acabará mal para nosotros, claro.” Scott no debería de tener permitido usar el sarcasmo. Siempre se pasa. 

Stiles sabe que va a ceder, lo sabe.

“Solo para que lo sepas, si Derek decide comerse mis entrañas mientras no estás dejaremos de ser amigos oficialmente.”

Ahora Scott parece estar en un conflicto horrible por irse, como si tuviera miedo de verdad a que podría volver y encontrarse con las entrañas de Stiles devoradas. Stiles decide que le va a odiar un poco, solo durante un tiempo. 

“Trae algo de comida, algo que te huela delicioso, y nada parecido a mi joven y flexible carne. Y quizás algo de ropa, creo que las ropas le sentarían bien ahora mismo,” sugiere Stiles. 

“No tiene pinta de que tenga ganas de vestirse.”

“A mi me haría sentir mucho mejor. Porque por lo general demando al menos una buena cena antes de dejar que la gente presione sus cuerpos desnudos contra mí.”

“Probablemente hay algo de ropa por aquí.” Scott señala escaleras arriba, lo que queda de ellas, y en donde Stiles no quiere ir, en caso de que se caiga por el suelo o algo. “Quiero decir que solía quedarse aquí, y se fue a toda prisa así que…” se encoge de hombros. 

Mira a Stiles durante todo el trayecto a la puerta, la cara arrugada por la culpa por estar obligado a abandonarle, y luego se ha ido y toda la enormidad de la situación cala como un peso muerto.

“Mierda.”

Stiles decide que lo primero que van a hacer es buscar ropa. Stiles está bastante seguro de que Derek había vuelto a instalar el agua, por lo menos, y no hay rodeo posible sobre el hecho de que Derek no se puede quedar así. Esto es asqueroso. Pero Stiles ni siquiera sabe si Derek le dejará meterle en la ducha, o si será un desastre de proporciones bañar-a-un-perro, completo con mordidas opcionales. Aún así, Derek huele a que alguien le ha arrastrado por un matadero y luego le han dejado en un campo para que se seque, y no hay modo alguno en el que Stiles vaya a ser capaz de hacer frente a ese olor. Ni siquiera sabe como le está haciendo frente Derek, porque tiene que ser mil veces peor para él. 

Es algo bueno que Scott ya no esté aquí para decirle que idea más monumentalmente mala es. Ni siquiera tiene problema en imaginar la cara que pondría Scott si tuviera idea de lo que está pensando Stiles. Sería la cara del aneurismo, definitivamente esa. Probablemente también se la merecería. 

Stiles envuelve una mano alrededor del brazo de Derek y tira con mucho cuidado. 

“Vale, umm, venga - vamos.”

Hacen falta un par de tirones hasta que Derek lo capta, lo cual es afortunado porque no hay absolutamente ningún modo en el que Stiles fuera a mover a Derek sin su ayuda. Debe de tener la suficiente curiosidad - o igual es que está cansado ya de esa esquina de la habitación, porque le sigue. 

Le sigue escaleras arriba sin quejarse. Stiles había pensado que igual tendría problemas con las escaleras, pero se limita a hundir sus garras en la madera, y las sube de tres en tres.

Aparentemente Derek es manso de que le empujen al baño. Lo cual también es inesperado. Aunque igual eso acaba siendo la parte más fácil. Stiles está absolutamente preparado - probablemente preparado - para que agite los brazos, y gruña, y proteste enfadado, igual incluso algo de mutilaciones. Prepara los nervios para ello. Derek no hace nada eso. El agua sale con un ruido pesado, y Derek se limita a echar la cabeza hacia atrás lejos del agua, y parece salvajemente miserable. Es algo triste y horrible. Stiles casi se siente culpable - pero el agua fluye arenosa y horrible contra las baldosas blancas. Sangre y piel y suciedad - y lo que parecen pedazos de hueso, y Stiles simplemente no quiere saberlo. Le lleva un segundo darse cuenta de que va a tener que ayudarle, que va a tener que hacer algo más aparte de dirigir el spray en las direcciones correctas. 

Y luego una vez ha empezado - una vez ha limpiado una zona- no puede parar. Es cómo una especie de compulsión terrible.

Lo malo de que Derek esté prácticamente limpio es que ahora tiene pinta de estar considerablemente más desnudo. En serio, hay mucha desnudez ahora mismo. Stiles está intentando mirarle sin tener que mirarle. Lo cual es muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que está intentando lavarle. Así que mayormente se concentra en las zonas seguras, mientras se disculpa de vez en cuando, y promete emborronar estas cosas de su memoria - o al menos intentar borrar las cosas de su memoria. Si alguien le pregunta a Stiles lo que hizo el Sábado a las cuatro y media puede decir que lavó con champú a Derek. Esta es su vida ahora. 

Hay un resoplido quedo y muy húmedo cuando le entra champú en un ojo, pero mayormente no hay quejas.

“No tenía ni idea de que podías ser incluso menos locuaz de lo que ya eras,” le dice Stiles, y se aguantas las ganas de hacer cosas ridículas con el pelo de Derek, ahora que lo tiene lleno de champú. Porque está justo ahí, y ya tiene las manos metidas en él. En vez de eso le mete la cabeza bajo el spray, y observa cómo se aplana y se oscurece. 

Derek se encoge sobre sí mismo un poco cuando el agua cae sobre la cuchilla clavada en su espalda, y Stiles hace un gesto de dolor en simpatía. 

“Derek, tienes que dejar que te saque eso.”

Stiles le echa para atrás, y señala al brillo del metal. Hace gestos de intentar sacarlo, y Derek le mira sin expresión alguna. Cierto, vale, no está pillando nada de esto verdad. 

“Vale, en serio, lo voy a hacer.” Deja caer una mano en el omóplato y este se contrae, un leve retumbo comenzando en el fondo de la garganta de Derek. “Está bien, no pasa nada, te lo voy a sacar y te vas a sentir un huevo mejor, te lo prometo.”

El retumbo para, y se acerca ligeramente más. 

“Lo haré lo más rápido que pueda, si me prometes no comerme, ¿vale? Hay una promesa mutua de que haya el menor dolor posible. Porque tú te puedes curar rápido de lo que sea que haya hecho esto, pero yo no me puedo curar si me laceras, ya lo sabes. ¿Lo sabías, cuando no estabas teniendo un momento de Tarzan-hombre lobo?”

El metal está resbaladizo por la sangre y el agua, y la piel ha intentado regenerarse por encima de ello, cortándose y abriéndose cada vez que Derek se mueve, cada vez que su hombro se mueve cuando respira. Es casi imposible agarrarlo, y Derek está gruñendo cómo un oso, como si girarse y hundir los dientes en la garganta de Stiles siguiera siendo una opción. Oh Dios mío, por favor que no sea una opción. 

“No me comas,” dice con cuidado Stiles, en un tono de voz que sabe definitivamente que no está calmado ni relajado. “No me comas, estamos guay. Te voy a arrancar este puñetero trozo de metal.” Stiles consigue agarrarlo, finalmente, las puntas de los dedos atravesando sangre seca y nueva, y tira de ello, a través de capas de músculo y piel, y no quiere salir. Está bastante convencido de quedarse ahí. Hay ahora un tono húmedo y retumbante en el gruñido, y Stiles no sabe si seguir tirando o ponerse a una distancia segura. Pero nunca se le han dado bien las decisiones de autopreservación, así que sigue tirando. 

Centímetro a centímetro el cuchillo sale, en una capa de sangre. 

“No voy a vomitar,” masculla Stiles entre dientes. Aunque no está completamente seguro de que no sea un falso envalentonamiento, porque es más largo de lo que esperaba. Se debe de haber roto casi en el mango. Tiene una horrible y visceral imagen mental de ello rozando las costillas y pulmones de Derek, durante horas, o incluso más, quizás días. “No voy a potar.” Su voz suena entrecortada y lejana.

Y luego ya está, tiene un pedazo de metal en la mano, caliente y resbaladizo en su palma. Lo tira, instintivamente, lo más lejos que puede, escucha como traquetea contra una de las paredes. 

“Si, estamos bien, ves, te lo dije.” Mueve a Derek un poco, para que el agua pueda lavar la herida. Ya está curándose, la piel cerrándose. Deja a Derek ahí durante un segundo, mientras busca en unos de los armarios quemados. “Vale, tienes toallas, ¿verdad? Tienes que tenerlas, ¿donde las guardas? Probablemente no cerca de lo quemado porque se ensuciarían - ”

Hay un sonido de piel deslizándose sobre baldosa, y luego Stiles tiene la cara llena de gotas de agua, y Derek ha salido del baño y ya se está alejando, dejando huellas mojadas en el suelo, piel goteando agua y un culo fenomenal - y esto no es a lo que se había apuntado hoy Stiles. De verdad que no. 

Aunque al final sí que encuentra algunos chándales apilados en una silla en una de las habitaciones. 

Derek es reticente a la idea de ponerse pantalones. Es como ponerle un vestido a un gato. Un gato muy fuerte y de un metro ochenta. Los pantalones no sobreviven a la experiencia, y es bastante humillante para todos los involucrados. Esto había sido mucho más fácil con Jackson.

Aunque, para ser justos, había estado inconsciente. 

*****

Scott hace un estruendo cuando llega. Stiles no sabe para qué se molesta, porque Derek ha estado mirando a la puerta principal, con los labios echados hacia arriba mostrando los dientes, durante cinco minutos.

Stiles le deja entrar, porque no está completamente seguro de que Derek sepa ahora cómo funcionan los pomos de las puertas, y las manos de Scott están ocupadas. Scott mira primero a Derek, posiblemente para ver si le va a comer vivo. Pero solo están los dientes, y lo que a Stiles le gusta creer que es un aire de desdén presumido, cómo si Derek ya hubiera probado que podría lacerar a Scott en pedacitos si quisiera. 

Scott mira con atención a Derek por encima de las bolsas. Le lleva un segundo darse cuenta de lo que es diferente. 

“Está limpio. Como coño has hecho eso - y, hostias, le has quitado el cuchillo.” Las bolsas se le están cayendo a Scott, el shock dejándole incapaz de sostener nada. Así que Stiles se las coge. “¿Estás loco, te podría haber matado?”

“Ey, me dejaste con un hombre lobo sucio con un cuchillo clavado, tronco, ¿qué pensabas que iba a hacer? Mi toma de decisiones y las tuyas, la verdad es que no son las mismas.”

“Sigue desnudo,” señala Scott.

“Tampoco obro milagros,” dice Stiles con un suspiro. “Aunque eso está en el número tres de mi lista. Intenté ponerle pantalones. Ninguno de nosotros salió de eso con la dignidad intacta, así que creo que ambos estamos fingiendo que no ha pasado.” Mira a Derek. “Yo estoy fingiendo que no ha pasado. Sospecho que Derek cree que ha ganado de algún modo.”

Scott sacude la cabeza. 

“No estoy seguro de querer saberlo.”

“No quieres, no,” le asegura Stiles. “Créeme, no quieres - y en cuanto a lo de no comerme, si, gracias, dado que tú eres el que me dejó con un hombre lobo Alfa que ahora mismo piensa que es un animal salvaje.”

Scott se acerca lo suficiente como para abrir las bolsas que Stiles deja en la mesa de la cocina. Que aparentemente es lo suficientemente cerca como para que los dientes se conviertan en ruido.” 

“Oh, cállate,” dice Stiles, moviendo una mano hacia Derek sin siquiera mirar. “Te ha traído comida, no le gruñimos a la gente que nos trae comida.”

Derek sigue gruñendo, pero ahora más bajito, más a modo de queja por la cercanía de Scott que una amenaza real. 

Scott le mira de reojo, algo confuso, como si no tuviera ni idea de cómo hace Stiles eso, y le preocupa que no lo sepa. Scott tiene ese mohín - el que dice ‘Yo soy el hombre lobo, ¿cómo es que sabes tu todo?’

“¿Has cogido lo que te pedí?”

“La ceniza de Serbal, si.” Scott rebusca en una de las bolsas el jarro robusto que cogió de donde Deaton. “¿Qué vas a hacer con ello?”

Stiles gira el tarro en su mano. 

“Voy a hacer un anillo alrededor de la casa, porque voy a asumir que lo último que queremos es que un hombre lobo desnudo y salvaje, que no está del todo cuerdo, corriendo por el bosque y matando todo lo que no le guste. Eso no atraería la clase de atención que no queremos, ni nada. En serio, ¿de verdad creemos que Derek quiere eso con todo lo que ya tiene?”

“No le va a gustar estar atrapado aquí.”

Stiles hace una mueca de dolor. 

“Si, lo sé, puedo ver totalmente como eso sería malo. Pero tampoco es que ahora mismo tenga un poder de procesamiento maravilloso, y creo que a Derek le gustaría menos volver en sí mismo en la cárcel por asesinatos múltiples y exhibicionismo - pero me lo estoy suponiendo.”

Scott se encoge de hombros con todo el cuerpo y de manera desamparada. Luego se deja caer contra uno de los armarios. 

“Ahora en serio, ¿por qué nos siguen pasando estas cosas? Tampoco es que nos desviemos del camino para atraer todo esto. Ser un hombre lobo ya es bastante difícil, de verdad que no estoy preparado para nada de esto. ¿Como se supone que vamos a preparanos para cualquier imprevisto?”

Stiles sacude la cabeza, con un breve ruido que no es una risa, aunque suene cómo una, escapando de su garganta. 

“No lo hacemos, somos adolescentes, no deberíamos de estar enfrentándonos a nada de esto. Deberíamos de estar pasando de hacer deberes, emborrachándonos en el bosque, enchoñándonos de chicas y peleando por quién rompió el mando de la XBox. En vez de eso tenemos hombres lobo salvajes, brujas, posiblemente cazadores psicóticos que cortan a gente por la mitad.” Stiles se encoge de hombros. “La verdad, te crees que lidio con esto, o te crees que lo supero haciendo aspavientos, mientras intento conseguir la menor cantidad de hematomas posibles. Teniendo luego un ataque de nervios encerrado en el baño.” Deja salir otra no-risa.

Scott le mira en silencio durante un largo puñado de segundos. 

“Estaría jodido sin ti, lo sabes, ¿no?” dice, con emoción. 

“Y aún así me has dejado con Derek,” le recuerda Stiles.

“Le gustas,” protesta Scott. El ‘yo no’ se asume de sobra. 

“Eres una persona horrible. Tienes suerte de que ya seas mi mejor amigo.” Porque Stiles es genial, y no abandona a sus amigos. 

Scott suspira, y pone esa estúpida sonrisa. La que Stiles es incapaz de odiar, porque es así de tonta. 

“A ver que has traído.”

Scott ha traído filetes, y Derek claramente sabe que ha traído filetes, porque de repente está erguido, y empujando en la espalda de Stiles, con todo el torpe entusiasmo de alguien que cree que está al mando. Pero no tiene las palabras, o la habilidad de usar los pulgares como para demostrarlo. 

Stiles le da un codazo.

“Ah - no, los que entienden cómo funcionan los envoltorios comen antes.”

Scott le lanza una mirada dubitativa. 

“Sigue siendo el Alfa, técnicamente, o al menos piensa que lo es. Aunque claramente no está haciendo lo que debería,” dice de manera incómoda. “Creo que no podemos comer hasta que él no acabe,”

Stiles se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

“Tío, no, eso no va a pasar. Me muero de hambre. ¿Dime que has traído algo que no sangre, porfa?”

Scott saca una enorme bolsa de patatas fritas, y un sándwich, y las posa en la mesa.

“Por esto somos amigos'', señala Stiles. 

Scott ha sacado uno de los filetes de su envoltorio, y la está mirando con una expresión confusa. No hay absolutamente nada de confuso en el modo en el que lo está mirando Derek, y si Stiles no estuviera en medio sospecharía que ya estaría a medio comer, junto con la mayoría de la mano de Scott.

“¿Cómo se supone que voy a - umm?” Scott señala con la carne, de un modo muy cómico. 

“Probablemente podrías simplemente tirarlo al suelo,” dice Stiles con un encogimiento de hombros.

“Eso es algo asqueroso,” señala Scott. 

“¿Y qué vas a hacer, darle un plato y cubiertos?” Stiles señala a donde las garras de Derek ya han arruinado medio suelo de la cocina - de lo que quedaba del suelo de la cocina, vaya. 

Scott suspira, y luego lo lanza al otro extremo de la cocina, y luego parece completamente avergonzado de sí. 

Ambos miran con una especie de fascinación horrorizada. 

“Sabes,” empieza Scott. “Nunca había estado así de aterrorizado de él, y al mismo tiempo, no estoy seguro de que le pueda volver a mirar a la cara sin reírme.”

Stiles asiente impotente. “Lo sé, es una locura.”

Derek emite un sonido horrible, como para recordar a Scott que si piensa siquiera en intentar quitarle su filete medio comido le comerá a él también. El sonido para cuando Scott saca otro de la bolsa, y pasa a esa expresión de ‘perro esperanzado’. Hace que Stiles eche una risa horrenda por la nariz. 

Aunque cuando Stiles abre la bolsa de patatas fritas y empieza a comerlas, Derek se acerca lo suficiente cómo para golpearle la pierna, y luego está haciendo eso de ‘asesinar con la mirada con la boca abierta’. De un modo que dice ‘Ey, qué estás comiendo, y por qué yo no, debería de comer eso totalmente’. 

“Oh Dios mío, vale.” Stiles saca una patata de la bolsa, y la sostiene en alto - y la verdad es que debería de haber sabido que ese era el modo más rápido de llenarse la mano de babas y jugo de filete. Aunque para ser justos Derek no parece disfrutarlo mucho. Igual Scott es un bicho raro, por ser un hombre lobo que disfruta de deliciosos snacks con sabor a queso. Derek les deja con sus snacks de queso, ellos dejan a Derek con el filete, con lo que parece mucho más contento. Todos están contentos. 

Stiles detalla su plan de poner una barrera de ceniza de Serbal alrededor de la casa, a lo que Scott no protesta realmente, porque ha estado siguiendo los planes de Stiles de manera exitosa durante los últimos diez años más o menos. Aunque Stiles puede notar que no está completamente convencido. 

“¿Sabemos lo que tardará en volver a la normalidad? ¿Sabemos si puede volver a la realidad? ¿Y si su cerebro se ha, en plan, dañado permanentemente o algo?”

Stiles ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que Derek pudiera haberse ido, y esto fuese todo lo que quedase. No quiere pensar en ello. 

“Pues claro que puede volver a la normalidad, quiero decir que sigue ahí. Sigue siendo Derek.”

“Podría pedirle a Deaton que le mire.”

Stiles está extrañamente infeliz con eso, aunque no está seguro de por qué. 

“No sé como reaccionaría Derek a Deaton.”

“¿Y si se queda afuera de la barrera?”

“Creo que probablemente debería de probarlo primero. Siento que no deberíamos de confiar la seguridad de nadie en mi habilidad de creer en algo según se va haciendo. Tengo la capacidad de atención de un perro feliz.” 

“¿Por qué no? Lo hiciste la última vez, y funcionó totalmente.” 

El hecho de que Scott tenga fe en él es algo increíble que Stiles no está completamente seguro de merecer. Pero no va a decirlo.

“A ti casi te matan,” le recuerda Stiles. “Solo para que lo sepas, estoy en contra de que te maten, de cualquier forma.” Suspira. “Pero, si, si le quieres decir lo que ocurre. Pero solo pregúntale que opina, ¿vale?”

Ambos miran a Derek, que ha manchado todo el suelo de sangre, que Stiles probablemente tendrá que limpiar. Está protegiendo el último filete de la bolsa. Pero mira a Stiles, como si estuviera pensando reservárselo, algo que Stiles siente que es algo importante. 

“No, cómetelo tú, yo estoy bien con mi delicioso queso, hártate.” 

Scott se echa la mochila a los hombros, y Stiles le da un abrazo con un brazo - lo que hace que Derek gruña, bajo en el fondo de su garganta, como si pensara que Scott fuera a intentar robarle o algo. 

“Me gustaría que dejase de hacer eso,” se queja Scott. 

“Creo que se ha impreso conmigo, cómo un patito.” 

Scott resopla una risa contra su oreja. 

“No, tio, creo que el patito eres tú.” 

Ug, eso suena horrible, y también incorrecto. 

“Eres un amigo cruel,” dice Stiles, pero Scott se ríe y le devuelve el abrazo. 

“¿Vas a estar bien aquí?”

“Si, no voy a coger ningún cuchillo o a hacer movimientos bruscos que haga que me coman, lo juro. Ya veré luego que hago con lo del círculo de las cenizas de Serbal, para intentar contenerle al menos alrededor de la casa. Quiero decir, se que este probablemente no es el mejor lugar en el que dejarle, cuando su cabeza no está en su sitio, con eso de los recuerdos horribles que podrían regresar. Pero también es el único sitio que le es conocido. Además, está en medio de ninguna parte, así que no habrá vecinos que llamen a la policía por el hombre salvaje y desnudo que gruñe en el jardín. Porque, si, la policía es mi padre, y de verdad que no necesito que mi padre se presente y me pille con un Derek Hale desnudo.”

Scott asiente como si entendiera las muchas, muchas maneras en las que eso sería algo malo. 

“Escríbeme, en plan, cada dos horas o así.” Scott no añade el ‘si no me escribes asumiré que te han matado’, pero va implícito. 

“Ug, vale.” 

Cuando Scott se ha ido Stiles hace lo que puede para limpiar la vaca muerta de Derek, usando un trapo mojado que ha encontrado cerca del fregadero. Luego lo usa para intentar limpiar el suelo. No consigue nada aparte de mover la sangre, y la mierda, y trozos de baldosa rota y yeso y polvo. Limpia un trozo, y luego se siente mal por el hecho de que va a dejarlo así. Toda esta casa es una enorme tragedia de tristeza. No hay cantidad de esfuerzo que vaya a cambiarlo. 

Coge el tarro de ceniza de Serbal y sale, con Derek siguiéndole, pareciendo todavía más extraño desnudo en la calle. 

“Te das cuenta de que probablemente estás infringiendo alguna ley de indecencia pública,” le dice Stiles. “Y ahora he visto más de ti de lo que probablemente estás cómodo. Siento que debería de disculparme pero, tronco, es como si ni siquiera lo estuvieras intentando.” Da una vuelta alrededor de la propiedad, hasta el límite con los árboles, para que haya suficiente espacio y Derek no se sienta atrapado en la casa. Derek le sigue, haciendo sonidos raros, que Stiles no puede traducir, como toses en la garganta. No tiene ni idea de si quieren decir que Derek quiere jugar, o de si tiene miedo de que Stiles se vaya a ir al bosque por su cuenta. 

Cuando Stiles ha acabado da un paso muy cuidadoso al otro lado de la línea, y luego otro. Derek hace el amán de seguirle y - se para. Parpadea y da dos pasos atrás, y luego gruñe viciosamente al espacio vacío entre ellos. 

“Vale, vale, solo lo estaba probando.” Stiles vuelve a cruzar la línea, alarga los brazos para enseñar a Derek que ya le puede volver a tocar. 

Derek hunde sus garras en la camiseta de Stiles, apenas tocando la piel, y le tira de él para meterle. 

“Eres como un bebé que no quiere quedarse solo,” le dice Stiles. 

*****

Derek no duerme, Stiles le tiene que seguir de habitación a habitación, chocando contra un porrón de cosas, porque no puede ver una mierda en la oscuridad, al contrario que otra gente.

Es agotador, y está realmente preocupado de que Derek no se vaya a cansar nunca, y Stiles acabe colapsando en algún pasillo aleatorio que huela a madera chamuscada. Derek parece insistir en llevarle a todos lados como si le estuviera enseñando cosas, con empujones agresivos, agujeros en su camiseta, y golpes desde atrás, que luego pasan a ser olfateos raros y confusos contra su oreja. 

Aunque Stiles acaba por dormirse en el viejo sofá mohoso, antes de que se pare a pensar en si es buena idea o no. Con Derek rondando alrededor como un hombre loco y salvaje -

Se despierta en una completa oscuridad, con una boca que sabe a muerto, y sin una pista que le diga dónde está Derek. Regresa por el camino que ha venido, no preocupado en sí, pero estando atento al brillo rojo en la oscuridad, o al brillo de demasiada piel desnuda. O al sonido de garras en la madera. Es cómo estar en una peli de terror, solo que con menos gritos. 

Al final encuentra a Derek arriba de las escaleras, hecho un ovillo acuclillado. Hay un área de madera negra manchada y quebradiza en el suelo, y el estómago de Stiles se revuelve un poco cuando se da cuenta de qué es exactamente. Se acerca a Derek con pies silenciosos, aunque sabe que Derek puede oírle. Posa una mano con cuidado en la curva de su hombro. Derek no reacciona en absoluto. Stiles no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí, pero su piel está fría. Deja que sus dedos se extiendan y suban a la nuca de Derek, y aprieta, solo un poco.

“La verdad es que este no es un buen sitio para ti, ¿lo sabes?”

Derek está respirando con demasiada pesadez, como si estuviera al precipicio de algo enorme y aterrador. Stiles no está seguro de si debería de empujarle, o apartarle de ahí. Ambas parecen pésimas decisiones - pero Stiles siente que - siente que está protegiendo a Derek al apartarle. 

“Derek.” Stiles tira de su brazo, pero Derek es cómo una estatua de miseria confundida, inamovible. “Vamos, no quieres estar aquí, colega, no cuando te falta la habilidad de compartimentar.” Stiles tira de él de nuevo, y el cuerpo de Derek se suelta, deja que Stiles le lleve de nuevo a su habitación. 

Pero no se acomoda, solo merodea por las esquinas, el hombro golpeando ocasionalmente la rodilla de Stiles, hasta que Stiles le golpea suavemente la piel, o le rasca la cabeza. Luchando con cada bostezo. 

Stiles no pretende caerse dormido otra vez, alrededor de las tres de la mañana, pero lo hace. Esta vez es en el bulto roto y medio colapsado de una vieja cama. 

Cuando forcejea para salir, ya es bien entrada la mañana. Derek le está observando desde no muy lejos, la barbilla balanceada en las sábanas andrajosas.

La ropa de Stiles huele a humo. 

*****

Stiles se va a casa lo suficiente como para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, mover algunas cosas, para que su padre piense que ha estado ahí, y no está muerto en algún lugar del bosque. No parece mucho, pero no quiere sentirse culpable por eso ahora mismo. Se hace promesas a sí mismo para luego. Lo hará mejor, hará más tiempo para su padre, encontrará un modo de decir menos mentiras, sin tener que hablarle menos. 

Pero por ahora - por ahora tiene que lidiar con Derek. 

Escribe a Scott cuando sale de la ducha. Una idea medio formada al fondo de su mente. 

*****

Cuando regresa a la casa, Scott está apoyado contra un árbol, justo afuera del círculo de ceniza de serbal, la mochila colgando de una mano. Hay un gruñido bajo que proviene del interior de la casa. Es un gruñido triste, y Stiles no había pensado realmente en las consecuencias de dejar a Derek solo. No podía salir del círculo, y la verdad es que no importa si rompe algo ahí. Pero dejarlo en la casa, él solo, considerando lo que ha ocurrido allí. Stiles no había pensado en lo que eso podría provocar. 

“Incluso sin la línea, no me habría dejado entrar sin tí'', se queja Scott. 

“¿Sigue igual, entonces?” Stiles intenta no parecer tan decepcionado como se siente. “Esperaba que pasar tiempo en la casa le diese al interruptor ese de su cerebro que dice ‘ser una persona.’”

Scott suspira y niega con la cabeza, luego se encoge de hombros.

“¿Ha estado gruñendo todo el tiempo?” pregunta Stiles.

“La verdad es que ha parado en su mayor parte cuando te ha oído venir, esto casi no es nada,” dice con tono plano Scott. “Se que me quejo mucho del Derek de siempre, pero, tronco, este me gusta incluso menos.”

“Ha perdido la chaveta y se piensa que tú eres un hombre lobo que da miedo.” Stiles pronuncia ‘un hombre lobo que da miedo’ de tal forma que Scott le pone caras. Una cara que dice ‘estás siendo inmaduro’. Lo cual es muy le dijo al sartén al cazo, así no va ni a fingir que le importa. “Deberías de estar halagado.”

Scott no parece halagado. Stiles pensaba que estaría feliz de que alguien pensase que da miedo. 

“Tengo dieciséis años, no necesito que mi vida sea una locura como esta.”

Stiles quiere protestar que ahora Scott sabe cómo se siente. Pero puede reconocer este particular sabor de enfado. Viene de una añoranza frustrada. 

“Allison sigue sin querer verte, ¿huh?”

Scott le asesina con la mirada, y luego suspira y le pasa la mochila. 

“Volveré sobre las seis.” 

Stiles no está seguro de si estar cabreado, o abrir la boca en incredulidad. De cualquier modo, ¿qué cojones?

“En serio, ¿te estás yendo otra vez?”

“Voy a ver a Isaac, estamos intentando apañar algo mientras Derek está...ya sabes. No es fácil, no soy un Alfa de verdad, y sé incluso menos que Derek. Pero creo que les está ayudando. Tener a alguien que esté más o menos al mando, en lo cual, vale, la verdad es que no soy muy bueno. Pero creo que es mejor que dejarles sin más para que se busquen la vida.” Scott se encoge de hombros. 

“¿Por qué me toca Derek? ¿Por qué siempre me toca Derek?” se queja Stiles. 

Scott se encoge de nuevo de hombros, impotente, y luego se va sin más. Antes siquiera de que Stiles pueda suspirar dramáticamente. Los hombres lobo son lo peor. 

Stiles no está seguro de si Scott está lo suficiente lejos para escucharle o no. 

“Tengo una vida sabes,” grita de todos modos. Oh Dios mío, ¿la tiene? Tiene una vida que no consista en hombres lobo, y sus locos, locos problemas. 

Derek le bufa en cuanto le ve, como si se sintiera completamente ultrajado de que Stiles se haya ido tres horas. Pero el momento en el que se tira incómodamente en el sofá Derek le clava ahí, simplemente al estirarse encima de sus piernas. Masculla quejas en bajo en su pecho, y hay demasiados olfateos cómo para que Stiles esté algo cómodo. Puede que haya incluso lametones, pero Stiles no puede saberlo a ciencia cierta porque su pelo está en medio. Pero parecen lametones. 

“Pesas un huevo,” le dice Stiles, pero acaricia a Derek de manera torpe, porque ni siquiera está seguro de si entiende eso de ‘irse y regresar’. Stiles no tiene lo que se dice un grado en psicología animal exactamente, que no es que Derek sea un animal, no exactamente. Mierda, esto es confuso. La espalda y el pelo de Derek están cubiertas de yeso, y Stiles se encuentra quitándolo con barridas de mano, y quitando trozos del pelo de Derek. “¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo, revolcándote en todo? Y me he ido tres horas. Tengo una vida que no involucra hombres lobo y sus problemas, como le sigo intentando decir a la gente. Pero, ey, mientras te tengo aquí, te he traído algo.” 

Cuando Stiles le dijo a Scott lo que quería, le miró como si estuviera demente. Lo cual, vale, había sonado algo estúpido cuando lo explicacó, pero Stiles había estado pensando en ello, y merece la pena intentarlo. Golpea a Derek, hasta que se gira para mirarle. 

“No eres un animal, sabes que no eres un animal. Yo se que no eres un animal. Así que me imagino que vamos a trabajar con esa presunción, y vamos a buscar un término medio, ¿vale? No me importa lo que piense Scott, esta idea es increíble y vas a apreciarla, cuando sepas como apreciar de nuevo las cosas. O igual no lo harás, igual me vas a matar con la mirada y gruñirás algo sobre que no me meta en tus asuntos, no lo sé. Tu yo gruñón es excepcionalmente gruñón.” 

Derek emite lo que Stiles decide que es un sonido de conformidad en su sudadera, y Stiles le da palmaditas en la cabeza por ello. 

“Lo sé, ¿verdad? Es cómo si caminases con un palo por el culo todo el tiempo. Entiendo lo de la historia trágica. Pero deberías de hacer amigos. Podríamos ser amigos. Somos amigos, más o menos, creo. Pero estoy haciendo el noventa y cinco por ciento del trabajo. No puede ser que todos tus esfuerzos se vayan a salvar vidas, sabes. Que sí, vale, que es genial, pero no puedes ser un inepto social para siempre. Tienes que, ya sabes, abrir tus alas, como una mariposa, decir hola de vez en cuando, igual ir a tomar un café con alguien alguna vez, decir un chiste - no uno que de miedo, de esos que suenan que estás siendo mortalmente serio, digo uno de verdad. Además, sonreír, podrías aprender a sonreír. He visto tu sonrisa falsa, así que sé que sabes hacerlo.” 

Stiles busca en la mochila que Scott le ha dado, y mira entre los pequeños libros coloridos con forma cuadrada. Uno de ellos tiene globos en la portada. Lo abre, con sus páginas gordas de cartón y grandes dibujos y letras. Lo medio hiza en sus muslos, para que esté más o menos en la cara de Derek. Por si quiere prestar atención. Stiles espera que lo haga, porque ese es el objetivo de todo esto. 

“John tiene un globo rojo,” lee Stiles.

Derek está mirando en la dirección general del libro, y no intenta siquiera comérselo, lo cual ya es algo - a Stiles le gusta pensar que es un algo bueno. 

“Mira, aquí está John con su globo rojo - sé que no se parece en nada a un globo pero es un libro para niños - me imagino que el artista tenía seis años así que no vamos a ser muy duros. Un artista muerto de hambre de seis años. No hay manera de juzgarle y no sentirte culpable.” 

Stiles recuerda que se supone que tienen que empezar con palabras sencillas, y tiene que dejar de divagar tanto. 

Pasa a la otra página. 

“Ben tiene un globo azul.” Stiles señala al globo azul, en caso de que eso ayude. 

Vuelve a pasar la página. 

“Sam tiene un globo amarillo - estos chavales son claramente el alma de la fiesta.” 

Derek se sigue moviendo, sin descanso, a su lado, y Stiles es obligado a moverse a un lado, hasta que está hundido contra el brazo del sofá, con Derek estirado de manera pesada sobre sus piernas. El libro está mayormente inclinado hacia su cara. Pero ahora parece estar cómodo, el aliento caliente atravesando la tela de los vaqueros de Stiles.

Stiles sigue leyendo la apasionante historia de como los tres niños sacan a la calle sus globos, se encuentran con un perro, y van perdiendo gradualmente sus globos en una serie de trágicos accidentes. No piensa mucho en el giro final.

Mira abajo para ver si algo de esto está entrando en la cabeza de Derek. Pero los ojos de Derek están cerrados, la boca abierta y presionada contra el muslo de Stiles. Está emitiendo sonidos quedos y exhaustos con cada respiración. Y su cara es completamente humana, ha cambiado en algún momento, cuando Stiles no estaba mirando. Pero lo más importante, Derek está dormido. Derek está dormido encima suyo. 

“¿Me estás tomando el pelo?”

Stiles deja que el libro caiga de nuevo en la mochila. 

Lo intentará otra vez mañana. 

*****

Se pasa la noche del Sábado en su cama, porque que le parta un rayo si se queda otra noche hundiéndose en la tenebrosa y casi suave cama rota, en una habitación en la que probablemente ha muerto alguien. Sin ofender a la familia de Derek, pero esa casa da un miedo de la leche, y si resulta que existen los fantasmas de verdad, reales, entonces ese sitio va a estar lleno de ellos. Y, si, odia el hecho de que esté considerando de verdad que existan los fantasmas, de un modo mortalmente serio. Está sopesando de verdad la posibilidad de un mundo en el que al menos la mitad de las historias de fantasmas sean reales. Porque si los fantasmas existen entonces sabe con jodida certeza que al final se encontrará a uno - y probablemente será malvado, porque su suerte es una mierda - y simplemente, no, no quiere pensar en ello.

Cuando vuelve a la casa se encuentra con que Derek se ha hecho una especie de nido extraño en la habitación de arriba, sábanas y ropa arrejuntadas en una pila enredada. Una de las camisetas de Stiles también ha acabado ahí. Lo cual, vale, está bien, tampoco le gustaba tanto. El montón huele caliente, y algo desagradable, pero al menos Derek está durmiendo. Eso tiene que ser algo.

Además, Derek claramente se ha pasado la mayor parte de la mañana revolcándose afuera, y está cubierto de barro y hojas y trozos de ramas. Es un completo y total desastre de suciedad. Y después de su saludo entusiasta, que involucra demasiadas embestidas con la cabeza - las cuales, ow, en serio - y olisqueos - aún muy humillantes - Stiles está casi igual de mal. 

Arrastra a Derek escaleras arriba, y vuelve a poner a prueba de nuevo la pésima presión del agua de la casa Hale. Derek sigue negándose a ponerse ropa luego, y es muy difícil atarle una toalla a una persona con super fuerza. Así que Stiles dice, que le jodan, y le deja botar por la casa goteando agua. Debería de ser más ridículo. Es completamente injusto que Derek solo esté, en plan, un diez por ciento ridículo. 

Cuando ya está seco un ochenta por ciento, Stiles le clava en el sitio, y le lee ‘El Trueno que Asustó a la Montaña’.

Incluso hace los efectos de sonido. Prefiere pensar que Derek está impresionado. 

Al menos esta vez permanece despierto. 

*****

Cuando llega a la casa a las diez de la mañana el Martes hay un animal muerto en el porche. Lo cual dice mucho del estado mental actual de Derek. Es el ciervo más grande que Stiles ha visto en su vida, y su garganta degollada es tan asquerosa como esperaba que fuera.

Mira a Stiles con su ojo triste y muerto.

“Genial,” dice con voz plana, y deja que su mochila caiga por su brazo y golpee el suelo. “Paso de esto ahora mismo.” 

Lo deja ahí. Si Derek quiere se lo puede comer afuera. 

Vaga por la casa, y reconoce el lío de cosas que ha dejado aquí, atravesadas y rotas con marcas de garras. Pero la casa está vacía, y Stiles sufre una breve preocupación de que Derek haya atravesado de algún modo la línea de ceniza de serbal, y se haya ido al bosque. Igual le han disparado, o ha matado a una persona, o le han atropellado. Pero luego Derek está justo allí cuando llega a la cocina, saliendo de ningún lado y entrando en su burbuja de espacio personal, la piel mojada por el rocío, manchada con trozos de hierba. Respira como si hubiera estado corriendo, como si hubiera estado persiguiendo algo, con el movimiento de los músculos y esa expresión extrañamente abierta. En serio, toda su cara está relajada de un modo que casi parece feliz. Lo cual no debería de ser tan perturbador - y luego de repente Derek está mucho más cerca. Hay una ráfaga caliente con su aliento, y luego una presión húmeda y con dientes en la mandíbula de Stiles, y en la comisura de su boca, que le hace hacer aspavientos por el shock. 

“Wow, vale, eso es completamente asqueroso. Has matado a un ciervo con esa boca.” 

Y el lado de su propia boca está ahora recubierta de saliva. Lo limpia cuidadosamente con su manga. Derek es un peso enorme, desnudo y mojado que está mayormente aplastandole contra la mesa. Stiles empuja contra el pecho de Derek, y es como intentar empujar una roca, hasta que Derek cede con un gruñido, y se balancea hacia atrás. 

“Hola a tí también,” dice Stiles. “Y, oh Dios mio, hoy te voy a poner unos pantalones aunque me muera en el intento, y lo digo literalmente. Habrá pantalones o habrá sangre - con suerte no la mía.” Quiere mirar mal a Derek para que sepa que va en serio. Pero Derek está - es que no hay otra palabra para ello - Derek está sonriendo. Su boca está abierta y estirada en las comisuras, los dientes un brillo blanco. Parece - parece tan diferente, Derek nunca ha sido así, la cara de Derek probablemente nunca ha hecho esto. Lo cual es una auténtica pena, porque tiene definitivamente la cara para ello. Tiene la clase de cara que debería de estar así de feliz todo el tiempo. 

“Eso está fatal,” le dice Stiles, pero no puede evitar sonreír también. Probablemente es por el shock. Le da palmaditas en la zona del pecho, más o menos, porque lo ha hecho bien. Derek sonriendo está bien. Además, es extrañamente agradable ver a alguien que está feliz de verle. No porque quiera algo, si no simplemente feliz en general. “Pero en serio, pantalones.”

Derek le sigue a las escaleras medio rotas y rechinantes, y a la habitación que Stiles asume que ha estado usando. Está carbonizada, y llena de polvo, y una de las paredes tiene un puñetero agujero. 

“Sabes, deberías de renovar. O al menos tirar todo abajo y empezar desde cero. Viviendo así lo único que haces es castigarte. Y lo de tener a Peter por aquí, eso son puntos extras en creepy. Y sinceramente, no quiero ni saber lo que hace mientras tú estás en estas vacaciones mentales, aunque sospecho que en cierto modo probablemente debería. Porque no saber lo que trama Peter no es un espacio mental muy cómodo en el que estar.” 

Los pantalones de chándal siguen en la silla. Stiles presiente que va a tener que mandar a Scott a comprar más si esto acaba tan bien como espera. Coge un par y se gira. 

Derek está agachado tras él, la cabeza gacha, la boca ligeramente abierta, como si estuviera listo para jugar a un juego de saltos o algo. Tiene una pinta desternillante, y una parte traviesa y temeraria de Stiles quiere desviarse y ver qué podría hacer con eso. 

“No, nada de juegos, pantalones - igual podemos jugar luego, si te pones los pantalones.”

Stiles echa el chándal encima de sus hombros, y agarra a Derek de los brazos, animándole a enderezarse. 

“Ahí estamos, ahora siéntate en la silla.” Le empuja para ayudarle. No cree que sentarse sea un movimiento natural para Derek en este momento, pero parece dispuesto a hacer lo que se le dice para ver lo que pasa luego. 

Stiles se arrodilla en el suelo y tira de los pies de Derek.

“Oh Dios mio, tus pies están hechos un asco, ¿por donde has estado corriendo?”

Stiles forcejea para meter ambos pies en el chándal, y luego los clava en el sitio con sus manos, para que Derek no pueda retorcerse y sacarlos. 

“No, compórtate. Hoy vamos a llevar pantalones. Todos quedarán impresionados. Estarán asombrados por mi poder.” 

Inmoviliza las piernas de Derek con un codo mientras sube los pantalones hasta el nivel de la rodilla - y Derek ya se está meneando para escapar de ellos, con unos sonidos de irritación. 

“Ey, no,” espeta Stiles, y las piernas de Derek se quedan quietas, lo suficiente cómo para que se sienta seguro en levantarse dando tumbos y tire de Derek para que haga lo mismo. Luego Stiles está tirando de la cintura de los pantalones de manera incómoda con una sola mano, mientras Derek intenta escapar de ellos. Es un poco - ay señor, Stiles se alegra mucho de que Derek no vaya a recordar esto nunca jamás. Pero Derek acaba con la cinturilla de los pantalones más o menos donde se supone que tienen que estar, por primera vez en cuatro días. 

Stiles está jodidamente impresionado consigo mismo. 

“Enhorabuena, te has graduado a pantalones.” 

Derek no parece tan contento cómo Stiles pensaba que debería, no habiendo captado este logro. 

“Por favor déjatelos puestos, que no es que no seas un espécimen fabuloso de masculinidad, porque lo eres, eres un increíble espécimen de masculinidad. Pero debería de haber un elemento de misterio.” 

Derek está haciendo esa cosa de curvar el labio, empujando el material gris con la palma de su mano. Stiles se las coge y les da un apretón, y Derek le deja con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Así que, si, necesitan una distracción, necesitan una distracción ahora mismo.

“Ey, ahora podemos leer un libro, te gusta la hora de los cuentos.”

Stiles tira de él hacia el salón, y está claro que a Derek no le gusta esta experiencia de ‘caminar con pantalones’. Stiles busca detrás de los cojines del sofá y encuentra la colección de libros. Saca el verde pequeñito que eligió ayer. 

Derek olisquea el libro, e inmediatamente después reclama su posición estirado encima del regazo de Stiles.

El cuento del El Ratón Bamber, que comía todo, hasta que casi estalló, es menos impresionante que la historia de los globos, o la historia del trueno que asustó a la montaña. Derek se queda dormido de nuevo en algún momento. Stiles suspira y deja que se caiga el libro, y posa una mano en el estúpido pelo de Derek.

“Esto sería mucho más fácil si mostrases algún signo de que lo estás pillando. No pido palabras. Solo - tio, estoy empezando a sospechar que relacionas el sofá con la hora de la siesta. No es que no aprecie la hora de la siesta, soy perezoso y tu hombro es una zona de descanso genial, pero en serio. Vas a tener que poner algo de tu empeño.”

Deja que su cabeza golpee el brazo del sofá, y rasca de manera ausente el cuero cabelludo de Derek.

-

Tres horas más tarde hay unos pantalones de chándal enroscados en una de las patas de la mesa de la cocina. 

“¡Me cago en todo!” dice Stiles, evitando a duras penas rociar la estancia con trozos de sándwich. 

“¿Qué?” pregunta Scott casi en pánico, comiendo su propio sándwich. Los ha traído él, a modo de disculpa por abandonar a Stiles para jugar a ser el Alfa temporal. 

“¿Tan difícil es llevar pantalones?” espeta Stiles.

Scott considera la bola de papel de aluminio aplastada con furia. 

“Al menos lo estás intentando, supongo. Quiero decir que al final acabará llevando pantalones de nuevo. Probablemente estará agradecido de que al menos intentases preservar su dignidad.” 

Stiles suelta una risotada, porque esa es la cosa más graciosa que ha escuchado en todo el día. 

“No has estado aquí, confía en mí, no hay dignidad. La dignidad ha abandonado este sitio, y solo hay vergüenza, humillación y confusión. Alégrate de que estés ahí afuera con tus patitos temporales, y de que sea yo el que esté aquí intentando enseñarle a Derek lo que son los pantalones, e intentando que no me golpee en la cara su - oh Dios mío, no vamos a hablar de eso. ¿Y como es, eso de ser un Alfa temporal?”

Scott le mira, cómo si no supiera como lidiar con la primera parte del monólogo, o con la última.

“No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo,” confiesa Scott al final. “Me aterra.”

“Únete al club,” gime Stiles.

“Erica no me toma en serio, Boyd no dice nada, Jackson está siendo un capullo, y Peter me sigue observando.”

Stiles solo capta una cosa de esa frase.

“¿Peter ha vuelto?”

“Si,” dice Scott de forma miserable. “Con sus miradas, y no quiero que esté ahí, pero no puedo hacer nada.”

“No le he visto,” dice Stiles, porque eso es lo que esperas de Peter. Esperas que merodee. Del mismo modo que Derek. Solo que a veces el merodeo de Derek tiene un toque protector-creepy. Mientras que el merodeo de Peter tiene un toque más de asalto sexual creepy y de locura, en plan, todo el tiempo. 

Scott se remueve incómodo. 

“Colega, Derek no quiere que estemos aquí. No te haces idea de lo que ese gruñido de amenaza hace cuando eres un hombre lobo. Te atraviesa entero, hace que todos tus órganos internos se tensen.” Tiembla. “Erica, Isaac y Boyd quieren venir, porque Derek sigue siendo el Alfa, aún pueden sentirle. Solo que ahora mismo no está preparado para ser uno. Ni siquiera creo que sepa que son su manada. Lo estoy intentando, pero es muy...es muy difícil.”

Mira la hora en su móvil.

“Debería irme, yo - es más fácil cuando no están solos mucho tiempo.”

Stiles menea una mano.

“Está bien, de todos modos Derek ha estado actuando raro hoy, con demasiada energía y sin quedarse quieto, y también extremadamente entusiasta. Me ha mordido totalmente en la cara para saludarme esta mañana.” Stiles contiene las ganas de limpiarse de nuevo con la manga, por reflejo, aunque se alegra de haber resistido, porque su manga tiene más mierda que su cara.

Cuando alza la mirada Scott parece horrorizado, y Stiles se ve obligado a tranquilizarle. 

“No me ha mordido apropiadamente, en plan hombre lobo, no ha habido sangre, mayormente babas, vale, en plan, un noventa por ciento eran babas y el otro diez dientes. No ha sido nada.” 

Scott sigue con aspecto horrorizado, como si esa explicación no ayudase en nada.

“¿Qué? No, en serio, voy a estar bien. Vete.”

“No, creo que definitivamente debería de quedarme,” dice Scott, y ahora está poniendo esa cara de alarma auténtica, y eso nunca significa nada bueno. 

“¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?”

“Lo de morder la cara - no es una cosa de comida,” admite Scott.

“¿Es algo malo?” inquiere Stiles, y Scott tiene esa expresión constipada que lleva cuando no sabe como contestar a una pregunta. Porque todas las respuestas le meterán en problemas.

“Puede que le haya hecho eso a Allison sin querer, una o dos veces.”

“Oh Dios mio, es algo malo,” dice Stiles lentamente. 

“No es malo, es solo…” Scott se detiene, hace ese fruncimiento de cara raro, y luego se debate. 

Stiles gesticula con una mano.

“No, por favor, termina la frase. Me encantaría saber cómo acaba.”

“Solo está siendo amistoso, muy amistoso. No está pensando cómo Derek, está confuso, es -”

“¿Está haciendo proposiciones de naturaleza sexual, verdad?” dice Stiles, porque bien puede sacar a Scott del agujero, antes de que llegue al fondo. Es lo que hace. 

“Creo - quizás, que un poco.” Scott hace una mueca de dolor.

No debería de haber muecas de dolor, las muecas de dolor no le dan confianza alguna a Stiles. 

“No es agresivo,” añade Scott. “Al menos ahora ya sabes que no quiere comerte.”

Stiles le lanza una mirada asesina.

“No de un modo - no como si fueras comida. No te va a comer ninguna extremidad...o algún órgano interno -”

“Ay Dios, deja de hablar,” dice Stiles, porque ahora lo está empeorando.

Al final Scott se va, porque Allison le ha escrito, y le ha dicho que quiere hablar, y claramente la oportunidad de ver a Allison es más importante que la virtud de Stiles. Stiles está bastante seguro de que Allison solo quiere ver si pueden ser amigos. Claramente quiere tener la conversación de amistad. Pero no quiere patear a Scott cuando tiene ese rostro esperanzado. Eso es una crueldad especial.

Derek no hace nada remotamente amenazador. Se queda dormido en su nido creepy, probablemente exhausto tras su día de caza de ciervos y cuentos de niños.

*****

Isaac y Erica les visitan el Miércoles.

Bueno, vale, Stiles dice que es una visita. Pero solamente sabe que pasa algo cuando Derek se pasa la mayor parte de la mañana rondando de la puerta trasera a la principal, emitiendo bufiditos desagradables. Stiles sabe que no es Scott, porque ya reconoce el modo en el que Derek reacciona Scott. Claro que tampoco le puede preguntar a Derek qué pasa. ‘¿Qué ocurre Lassie, quién está ahí fuera?’ Así que mantiene un ojo avizor hacia el bosque.

Isaac y Erica se presentan en la carretera, justo antes de comer, pareciendo incómodos e inciertos. Derek les gruñe, pero es un gruñido más bien breve y superficial, que se transforma en un grueso ruidito de queja cuando Stiles sale de la casa, y cruza la línea de ceniza para saludarles.

De momento, hoy Derek lleva pantalones. Aún está en una especie de estado de pantalones de Schrodinger. Lo que quiere decir que cuando Stiles no está mirando, hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que Derek los lleve puestos o no. La verdad es que no se han estado preparando precisamente para recibir visitas. De haberlo sabido al menos habría intentado ponerle también calzoncillos. Definitivamente habría intentado quitarle los trozos de conejo muerto del cuello. 

Erica no mira a Stiles cuando arrastra los pies hasta la casa, sus ojos fijos en la figura de Derek que está merodeando la línea de ceniza detrás de él. Ahora hay un sonido dudoso en su garganta, como si no estuviera seguro de si les quiere gruñir o no. 

Isaac parece nervioso, pero esperanzado. 

“Scott creía que no era muy buena idea todavía,” dice quedamente. “Pero solo queríamos verle. Queríamos - el otro día fue malo, y Scott dijo que le estabas ayudando así que…” Entonces mira detrás de Stiles, y la cara de Isaac es lo suficientemente expresiva como para que Stiles pueda notar que no está seguro de si estar decepcionado o no. Está claro que quería una mejoría obvia. Aunque, considerando que la última vez que vieron a Derek, estaba desnudo, sucio e intentó desmembrarles, Stiles opina que está bastante bien. 

“Si, no tengo ni idea, pero lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo,” admite Stiles, señala hacia Derek y se encoge de hombros. “Deaton le dijo a Scott que nuestra mejor opción es esperar a ver si la mente de Derek se cura por sí sola.” 

“¿Y si no lo hace?” dice Erica, desde donde se ha acercado sin que él lo notara. 

Stiles la mira, y el modo en el que lo dice - Stiles sabía que echaban de menos a Derek. Era lo esperado, eran su manada, Derek les había creado. Pero Stiles nunca lo había sentido de verdad. Ahora puede notarlo. El modo en el que quieren ir a donde está él. El modo en el que todavía quieren que Derek les diga lo que hacer. Pese a que no esté en condiciones para hacer eso ahora. 

“Dijo algo de estimularlo, pero a juzgar por el modo en que lo dijo Scott creo que ni quiero ni saberlo, que estoy mucho más feliz sin saberlo. A no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.” Y absolutamente necesario sería ‘nunca’ si Stiles se salía con la suya. 

Derek está ahora acuclillado detrás de la línea, frunciendo el ceño, y hay algo humano en esa expresión. Algo frustrado. 

“Vale, se que estoy va a sonar como una locura, y posiblemente ligeramente creepy, pero teneis que abrazarme,” dice simplemente Stiles.

La cara de Isaac se arruga. 

“¿Qué?”

“No recuerda a la gente, exactamente, pero creo que sabe qué olores son conocidos. Se calmó con Scott una vez que olía igual que yo, y que yo olía a él. Así que, más o menos funciona, teneis que dejar que se acostumbre a las cosas nuevas poco a poco, solo hacedlo.” 

Isaac se encoge de hombros, se inclina y envuelve a Stiles con sus brazos. Es alto, y es incómodo y un poco raro. Porque Stiles no conoce muy bien a Isaac, y Isaac no parece saber como dar abrazos. Erica suspira, y se aplasta contra Stiles de manera reticente cuando Isaac se aparta. Le abraza con fuerza, es como un abrazo firme y masculino que le roba el aliento durante medio segundo. Está aplastado entre pechos y pelo, y huele maravillosamente. El gruñido de Derek se vuelve extra crujiente por el abrazo de Erica. 

Ambos miran como Stiles cruza la línea, para detenerse al lado de Derek. Derek resopla, como si estuviera ofendido porque Stiles ha querido ir allí y hacer que huela a ellos. Luego acerca a Stiles, y hace esos refunfuños de queja en la oreja de Stiles mientras intenta envolverse alrededor como una capa, una capa muy pesada.

“Ves, Isaac y Erica son guays, les conocemos. Les has creado.”

Derek ya no les está mostrando los dientes, lo que ya es algo.

“Si rompo el círculo probablemente podréis acercaros, pero si comienza a hacer ese sonido amenazante -”

“Lo sabemos,” dice Erica antes de que pueda acabar. Resopla por la nariz. “Confía en mí, sabremos si tenemos que poner pies en polvorosa.” 

“Nos ha atacado antes,” dice Isaac, y hay una pequeña rigidez, y mucho dolor. Stiles le entiende, en serio. 

“Si, estoy bastante seguro de que no estabas en sus cabales por aquel entonces. Ahora está - bueno, no voy a decir que está ‘mejor’ porque claramente no. Pero no está tan mal como antes.”

“Está limpio,” señala Erica. “Y lleva ropa. Eso es definitivamente mejor.”

Stiles hace aspavientos con las manos, de un modo que cree que se supone que transmite que el arte de vestir a alguien es mucho más difícil de perfeccionar de lo que esperaba. O posiblemente es un aspaviento vago que no quiere decir nada. 

“Aún estamos trabajando con lo de la ropa. Aún no las entiende, y se queja de ellas con amenazas extremas. Así que no os sorprendáis si en algún momento está -er - si ya no lleva ropa. Oh, y todo lo que hay en el círculo es de algún modo suyo, así que tenedlo en cuenta. De hecho, será mejor si le tratáis como un perro grande y arisco.”

Erica parece molesta con eso. 

Stiles levanta las manos.

“Oh, créeme, sé exactamente como suena eso. Pero a Scott casi le arrancó un pedazo de su brazo cuando le sorprendió el otro día, y eso que ya está prácticamente acostumbrado a Scott. Sé que os curáis, pero este es Derek, y sabéis el daño que puede hacer cuando está en control de sí mismo.”

“Si, lo sabemos,” dice quedamente Erica. “¿Y tú?”

Stiles ignora eso, y abre de manera cautelosa el círculo. 

Derek da un resoplido nada impresionado, y luego empuja a Stiles hacia la casa. 

Stiles, Isaac y Erica se sientan en el porche que se cae a pedazos, bebiendo los refrescos con los que Scott ha estado medio llenando la cocina. Están calientes, porque no hay frigorífico, ni electricidad. Stiles se va a quejar de eso en algún momento, cuando Derek sea capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Derek se apoya contra Stiles, los hombros flexionándose, lanzando sonidos de refunfuño hacia Isaac y Erica ocasionalmente. Pero ya no intenta morderles. Stiles va a poner esto en la columna de ‘progreso excelente’ sin dudarlo. 

Isaac está toqueteando algo en las escaleras, y le lleva un segundo a Stiles reconocerlo, ver las páginas cuadradas, y el título colorido del niño que saluda en la portada. 

“¿El Trueno que Asustó a la Montaña?” lee Isaac, su ceja alzándose por la sorpresa, pero la comisura de su boca también se mueve nerviosamente. 

De verdad que Stiles no está seguro de si sentirse avergonzado por eso o no. No había importado realmente cuando Scott lo supo, pero Isaac y Erica son distintos. 

“Ese le gusta, ha hecho que se lo lea dos veces,” dice defensivamente. 

Erica se está riendo. 

“Tenía ese libro de pequeño.” 

Abren el libro, y lo leen en silencio juntos, mientras Stiles bebe refresco como meado de burra y sufre los movimientos sudorosos de Derek contra su hombro. No les lleva mucho acabar de pasar las páginas. 

“¿Le has traído libros infantiles, en serio?” Erica aún suena más divertida que otra cosa. 

Stiles se encoge de hombros.

“Esperaba que recordase lo que eran las palabras.”

“¿Y funciona?” Erica le devuelve el libro, Stiles lo coge. 

“No lo sé, no tengo ni pajolera idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Me sorprende que todavía no me haya comido.” 

“¿No lo sabes de verdad, no?” se ríe Erica. “Si tuvieras siquiera sentidos -”

“Erica.” La voz de Isaac está repentinamente tensa.

“¿Qué?” se encoge de hombros. 

“Estoy bastante seguro de que eso no ayudaría ahora mismo'', dice en voz baja Isaac. 

Ella mira a Stiles, de un modo que cree que se supone que significa algo - posiblemente no algo favorable. 

“Ug, probablemente tienes razón.”

“Ey, gracias por invitarme a esta conversación en la que no he podido participar,” se queja Stiles, y su codazo mueve a Derek, a quien no parece importarle, se limita a acomodarse en la rodilla doblada de Stiles. 

*****

El Viernes hace demasiado calor cómo para quedarse dentro.

Derek está lleno de energía y juguetón, y Stiles no está muy seguro de si recuerda que Stiles no es tan fuerte como él. Está intentando evitar cualquier momento incómodo en el que se rompa algo accidentalmente. Pero es difícil entretener a un hombre lobo de noventa kilos, que quiere perseguir cosas a modo de juego, y saltar encima de la gente. 

Así que Stiles dice, a tomar por culo, y rompe la línea de cenizas de serbal, le mira desaparecer entre los bosques, y espera de verdad que Derek no haga nada estúpido. 

Resulta que no tendría que haberse preocupado, porque Derek reaparece cada cinco minutos. Como si no pudiera entender por qué Stiles no quiere ir con él. 

Stiles se queda dormido al sol, sin pretenderlo. 

Cuando se despierta hay un conejo muerto mirándole desde dos centímetros escasos. 

“Oh Dios mío, te odio.”

*****

Por la noche vuelve a cerrar el círculo, dado que no quiere que Derek le siga a casa, y cree que hay una alta probabilidad de que haga eso exactamente. Stiles no va a poner en peligro a su padre de esa manera, y de todos modos no hay manera de explicarle todo esto, no sin que salga toda la cascada de hombres lobo, y kanimas, y Peter Hale. Así que, no, Derek se queda esta noche en su fabulosa mansión quemada y a medio caer. Cosa con la que claramente está bien. No es cómo si hubiera tenido gusto estético antes de que se convirtiese en el poster perfecto de ‘criado por lobos.’ 

Pero Stiles lo quita de nuevo al día siguiente, porque Derek ha demostrado que no está dispuesto a ir muy lejos. Igual Stiles ha establecido accidentalmente que todo lo que hay dentro del círculo es su territorio, y todo lo que haya fuera son, qué sabe él, ¿zona de caza? ¿el resto del mundo? ¿Aquí encontrarás dragones?

Además, de esta manera Scott y Erica y Isaac pueden venir cuando quieran. Lo cual es bueno para Derek, la compañía es buena para él, compañía a la que parece cada día menos inclinado a devorar. ¿Qué es lo contrario a la terapia de aversión? No se acuerda, pero eso es lo que están haciendo. No comas a gente y tienes premio. 

Stiles está en el sofá, comiendo patatas fritas, cuando Derek choca contra su hombro como si quisiera que le prestara atención. 

“Ey, colega, ¿qué pasa?” Gira la cabeza para mirarle, la bolsa de patatas aplastada contra su pecho por un antebrazo perezoso. 

Derek le ha traído ‘El Niño Que Perdió Un Zapato.’ Lo deja caer sobre el pecho de Stiles, lo empuja, con la suficiente fuerza como para que Stiles haga un sonido sorprendido y sin aire. 

Stiles mira al libro. Por lo que puede recordar esta es la primera vez que Derek ha elegido algo, como si se acordase de cómo se usan las manos, y se lo ha traído. 

Se limpia el polvo de queso de los dedos. 

“Pues venga.”

Derek deja caer su peso encima de las piernas de Stiles, un brazo colgando del borde, la rodilla clavada en la parte de atrás del sofá. No parece para nada cómodo, pero parece contento. 

El libro trata de un niño que pierde uno de sus zapatos, y luego vaga por el reino animal probándose todos sus zapatos. Ninguno le cabe, por supuesto. La verdad es que Stiles no puede decir si a Derek le gusta la historia o no, porque mayormente le mira sin parpadear, aunque resopla de manera desordenada con la imitación del tigre de Stiles. Algo por lo que procura no sentirse insultado. Porque Stiles no está hecho para hacer sonidos amenazadores. Pero de todos cree que lo está haciendo bastante bien. 

“Cállate, mi rugido del tigre está de puta madre.”

Cuando llega al final del libro deja que caiga sobre su pecho. 

“Y que esa sea una moraleja, no les robes zapatos a los animales, no les hace gracia. Además, las patas de los animales hacen que todo sea un ejercicio de frustración.”

Las tablas de madera crujen, y Stiles alza la vista, asustado, porque Derek no se ha movido. Scott les está mirando de forma rara desde el umbral, y vale, bien, el modo en el que Derek está desparramado encima suyo podría considerarse...podría considerarse algo. Si actualmente no fuera un cachorrito gigante. 

“Er, esto no es lo que parece,” dice Stiles. Porque literal que eso es lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza. 

“Ni siquiera sé lo que parece,” dice Scott, aunque a juzgar por su expresión perturbada, está pensando en lo que parece. 

“Ey, le empujo para que se aparte y regresa, qué quieres que haga, ¿le golpeo con un periódico enrollado - funcionaría eso? ¿Crees? ¿Tienes un periódico enrollado?”

“Ahora mismo me siento un poco humillado en su nombre,” admite Scott. 

“¿Por qué?” Stiles gesticula expansivamente. “Mira, lleva pantalones y todo. Lo cual no ha sido fácil, créeme.” 

“Le has domesticado,” sisea Scott, como si fuera una palabra guarra. Lo cual es desternillante. “¿Te das cuenta de lo horrible que es eso?”

“También está entrenado.”

La cara de Scott sufre un espasmo, y eso parece que duele de verdad, hasta que acaba por asentarse en algo que es todo curiosidad morbosa y terror.

“No me lo preguntes,” dice Stiles, antes de que haya abierto siquiera la boca. “En serio, nunca me lo preguntes, jamás.” 

“¿Cómo es que esto no te resulta raro?” demanda Scott. “Quiero decir que siempre se te ha dado bien lidiar con las cosas, incluso cuando estás atacado de los nervios. Pero esto es - esto es una puñetera locura incluso para nosotros. Y es Derek.” 

“¿Te crees que esto no me resulta raro?” Stiles le mira. “Tío, esto es tan bizarro. Esto es muchos tipos de raro, e incómodo y ocasionalmente humillante. Es todas esas cosas. Pero se lo debemos a Derek. Y, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que va a estar super cabreado cuando alguien le cuente todo esto, me alegra que ya no esté en donde quiera que le estaban clavando los cuchillos. Puedo hacer frente a unos cuantos conejos muertos, y a la ocasional invasión de espacio personal. Incluso cuando Derek pesa una tonelada. Una tonelada literal, te lo juro.”

Scott hace un sonido.

“Umm, te das cuenta de que estás-.”

Stiles gira la cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá, y le frunce el ceño.

“¿Qué?”

Scott señala a donde los dedos de Stiles se siguen moviendo por el pelo de Derek. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

“Oh, ya.”

Levanta la mano intencionadamente de sus cabellos. Hay una pausa, y luego Derek gruñe, e intenta que la mano regrese. Stiles cede con un sonido de irritación. 

“Oh Dios mío,” dice Scott, como si no se creyese lo de esos dos. “Culpa mía, aparentemente es él el que te ha domesticado.” 

Stiles le levanta el dedo. Lo que hace que Scott se ría. Pero luego se le ocurre algo a Stiles. 

“Ey, no se ha puesto loco cuando has aparecido, y te tiene que haber oído. Pero aparentemente hoy tienes carta blanca.”

Scott se encoge de hombros. 

“Igual es que ya no le importa, igual no soy lo suficientemente interesante como para comerme.”

Stiles mueve sus piernas todo lo que puede alrededor del enorme e inamovible peso de Derek, hasta que hay más espacia en medio del sofá. “Colega, ven aquí.” 

Scott le mira como si le hubiese pedido que se tragase cuchillas. Lo cual, no, Stiles no debería reirse de eso, es cruel. 

“Venga.” Señala de nuevo, más agresivamente, hasta que casi parece que da manotazos en el aire. 

“¿Estás seguro?” 

“Ni siquiera ha resoplado cuando te has sentado.”

Scott mira con cautela al cuerpo estirado de Derek. 

“Le agarraré si se mueve, te lo juro,” promete Stiles.

Derek observa a Scott todo el trayecto. Hasta que se sienta al lado del codo de Stiles. Luego Derek le da la espalda, y le ignora completamente. 

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír, o el puñetazo en el brazo.

“¡Lo ves, a ti también te ha adoptado!”

“¿Estoy otra vez sin querer en su manada?” dice Scott, de un modo medio molesto y medio derrotado. 

“Para ser justos esta vez no creo que espere mucho de ti. Igual algún filete de vez en cuando, que le rasques la tripita, os podeis unir a través de ‘El Niño Que Perdió Un Zapato.’”

Scott le mira mal. 

“No te voy a rascar nada,” dice en alto, y resulta que ‘escandalizado’ es su mejor expresión facial hasta la fecha. 

“Le gusta, sabes. Lo averigüé completamente por accidente. Es como un superpoder. Especialmente si quieres que deje caer algo.” Había sido algo increíble descubrir eso. Scott debería de estar más impresionado de lo que parece ahora. 

“Oh Dios mío, no necesito saber esto.” Scott medio levanta las manos de verdad, como si se fuera a tapar los oídos. Es para partirse de risa. 

*****

La tarde del Domingo trae a la persona que Stiles menos quiere ver en la casa.

Sabe que hay alguien ahí diez minutos antes de que aparezca. Ahora nadie se puede colar en la propiedad. Derek está acuclillado en el porche, en cuando el sol se pone, haciendo unos sonidos de querer matar algo, y Stiles deja su sándwich en la mesa de la cocina, y se dirige afuera, se queda de pie en la oscuridad, las manos temblando un poco. Porque no quiere ver a nadie por el cual Derek haría ese sonido. 

Hasta que Stiles ve a Peter, y luego solo está cabreado.

Peter Hale está de pie al borde del círculo, las botas casi tocándolo, y está vestido bien, de un modo que nadie está cuando se van a dar un paseo nocturno por el bosque.

“¿Qué quieres?” No hay modo en el que pueda atravesar la línea, ni hablar. Pero Stiles no puede evitar mirar hacia abajo de todos modos.

Derek ha aprendido que no puede cruzarlo, pero no parece seguro de si Peter puede o no. El gruñido que le lanza está roto, bajo e intenso. 

“Interesante,” dice Peter. “Se podría decir algo de la dura y fría honestidad de los completamente salvajes.”

Derek se estira y tensa en su dirección, como si no le gustase la voz de Peter, y estuviera más que preparado de hacerle callar, de manera salvaje y entusiasta, si se acerca lo suficiente. 

“No está completamente salvaje,” protesta Stiles, la mano cayendo instintivamente para tocar el hombro de Derek. 

Derek emite un sonido bajo, rechinante y lleno de amenaza que parece querer probarle lo contrario. 

“No debería de sorprenderte que esté cabreado. Mataste a su hermana, y luego intentaste matarnos a todos.” 

Peter sonríe, lleno de diversión y dientes, y eso hace que Stiles quiera pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, mucho. 

“Oh, no tengo duda alguna de que ahí hay una gran cantidad de ira reprimida y violencia para mi. Pero me está gruñendo porque te he asustado,” dice Peter, y sus ojos se mueven brevemente de Derek a Stiles. 

El gruñido de Derek se rompe, y a Stiles no le gusta el modo en el que Peter le está mirando. Hace lo mejor que puede para empujar a Derek detrás suyo, y el gruñido se corta, casi sorprendido, antes de comenzar de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza y profundidad. 

Ambas cejas de Peter se alzan. 

“Estoy es muy interesante.” Su cabeza se cae lentamente a un lado. “Pero no debería de estar tan sorprendido.”

Stiles ignora eso, porque está claro que lo que quiere Peter es que pregunte. 

“¿Tienes algo útil que ofrecer? ¿Sabes lo que le puede haber pasado?”

Peter deja caer la sonrisa siniestra, el ceño frunciéndose como si estuviera pensando en ello. 

“No estoy seguro, un trauma craneal severo, tortura, podemos curar casi todo pero muy ocasionalmente nos curamos...mal. A veces no queremos curarnos en lo absoluto.” Deja de hablar, la boca apretándose en una línea fina. “Y dicho eso creo que me iré, antes de que pierda la paciencia, e intente atravesar la línea y me desmiembre, lo apruebes tú o no. No queremos que se haga daño.” 

Stiles desea, solo por un segundo, que la línea no estuviera ahí. 

Peter les lanza una última mirada divertida, como si supiera exactamente lo que Stiles está pensando, y luego desaparece entre los árboles.

Stiles se queda allí toda la noche para asegurarse de que no vuelve. Derek se sienta junto a la puerta hasta la mañana, tenso e intranquilo, y se niega a quedarse callado.

*****

El Lunes hace calor de nuevo. La manada se ha movido al territorio de Derek, más con un deseo auténtico de verle, opina Stiles, que con algún tipo de plan. Incluso Jackson está pululando alrededor gruñón en la distancia. Fingiendo que ser un hombre lobo es imposiblemente tedioso. Porque Jackson no puede estar contento con nada. Boyd está yendo a la deriva en silencio en algún sitio, como suele hacer. Stiles cree que la gente subestima la habilidad de Boyd de ser silencioso, porque probablemente es mejor que la de Derek. Pero Peter no está aquí, y Stiles no está ni sorprendido ni triste por ello. Piensa - a juzgar por cómo ha reaccionado Derek con él - que le arrancarían la cara a mordiscos si se presenta. 

“Tienes suerte de que sean las vacaciones de verano, o tendría que ir al instituto, ¿sabes?” le dice Stiles a la enorme forma que hay encima de sus pies. Derek gruñe una queja cuando mueve uno de ellos. Pero se le están quedando los pies dormidos, la gente subestima lo mucho que pesa Derek, es todo músculos, y el setenta por ciento de esos músculos está encima de las espinillas de Stiles.

“Te das cuenta de que probablemente no entiende ni una palabra de lo que dices,” dice Isaac, como si con eso ayudase a alguien, o dijese algo que Stiles no supiera ya. 

Isaac y Erica están tumbados a su lado. El pie de Erica está tocando el de Derek, lo cual Stiles cree que probablemente es un progreso. 

“Ey, le gusta la hora de los cuentos, así que al menos sabe lo que son las palabras. Estamos trabajando en evolucionar eso de ‘saber lo que son las palabras’ a ‘decirlas uno mismo’.” De todos modos a Stiles le gusta hablarle. Le gusta el modo en el que Derek le mira como si estuviera prestando atención, entienda las palabras o no. Le gusta que haya pequeños sonidos de rebuzno, y gruñidos, que puede que no sean respuestas coherentes, pero que le hacen sentir que están teniendo una conversación. 

“¿Y cómo va eso?” pregunta Isaac.

“Aún no hay palabras, es un proceso lento. ¿No he mencionado ya lo de los pantalones?” Stiles señala con un movimiento de barrido con el brazo, hacia la enorme y tirada forma de Derek, quien ciertamente lleva pantalones. Hay pantalones en la ecuación. “¿Es que nadie aprecia el gran paso que han sido los pantalones?”

“Estoy triste porque no grabaste todo el proceso,” dice Erica, y parece triste de verdad. Pero Stiles no cree que Erica deba tener pruebas en vídeo de nada. Es ladina y sabe usar un ordenador. Eso no acabaría bien de ninguna manera. 

“No, no necesitamos pruebas en vídeo de eso. Pero va a necesitar pantalones cuando regrese. Estamos haciendo un servicio público.”

“No se yo,” dice Erica. “No echo de menos el régimen de entrenamiento de Derek.”

“¿No está Scott haciendo todo eso de sustituir al Alfa?” Stiles estira un brazo en dirección hacia donde está Scott, como si estuviera lanzando un dardo. 

Isaac estudia lo lejos que está Scott de ellos, y lo distraído que está.

“Scott cree que su régimen es duro,” dice quedamente. “No le vamos a decir lo contrario.” 

“Es un cachorrillo,” coincide Erica. 

Stiles se pasa los siguientes minutos soltando risitas al pensarlo, e intenta que su pie izquierdo no se quede dormido debajo del sobaco de Derek. 

“Ya ha pasado más de una semana,” dice de repente Erica. “Scott nos dijo lo que dijo Deaton, que si no regresaba, entonces había cosas que podría intentar.” 

“Si, hizo sonar esas cosas como si fueran de la variedad de o cura o mata, y estoy bastante seguro de que a Derek ya le han torturado bastante,” dice Stiles tensamente. 

“Stiles, le necesitamos -”

“Dadme más tiempo. Está mejorando, hay más de él de lo que había antes.” Libera sus pies, y Derek refunfuña como si Stiles se hubiera movido a posta, deslizándose por la hierba para encontrar una zona húmeda a la sombra al lado de Isaac. Stiles gruñe molesto, y mueve el brazo hacia Isaac. “No le dejes que se revuelque en el barro. No quiero tener que bañarle otra vez.” 

Isaac levanta una ceja.

Erica estalla a reir. 

Stiles hace una mueca. 

“Si, soy consciente de como suena eso. Pero creo que lo hace a posta, sigue revolcándose en cosas. Creo que le gusta eso del champú - Oh Dios mío, por favor no le digáis que he dicho eso cuando vuelva a estar sano.” Stiles mira hacia donde están Scott y Jackson discutiendo - ni siquiera sabe de qué, pero seguramente no será lo mismo por lo que estaban discutiendo hace dos horas. Stiles no va a fingir que tiene audición de hombre lobo. Todo son palabras rotas y ruidos para él. Para él que esto es probablemente lo que Derek siente cuando les ve. Todo ruidos y olores y movimientos. Derek sigue vagueando en la hierba, medio dormido, o posiblemente fingiendo estar dormido y en realidad estar consciente de todo de manera clandestina. Stiles no está completamente seguro. Pero se pone de pie y se quita el verdín de los pantalones, y se encamina hacia Scott. Otra cosa no, pero puede proveer poder de argumentos. Jackson tiende a ponerse rencoroso e irse cuando la gente se une contra él. 

La cara de discusión de Scott es una extraña combinación de enfado, cabezonería e impotencia. Lo cual hace que a veces parezca tonto de remate, pero sorprendentemente gana muchas discusiones de esa manera, así que igual es un superpoder que le funciona. No gana las discusiones con Stiles, porque Stiles es inmune a las caritas de Scott, todas las caras - casi todas las caras. Todas exceptuando las que son de tristeza, esas hacen que parezca un perrito confuso. Las cuales son extrañamente menos efectivas ahora que es un perro de verdad. No tiene ni idea de por qué es eso.

“Ey,” dice Stiles, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca como para oír bien las palabras. “¿Qué ocurre?”

“Scott cree que deberíamos de contarle a Argent lo de Derek,” dice Jackson, como si ya supiera cuál va a ser la reacción de Stiles. 

“¿Perdona?” Stiles se gira hacia Scott. “No hablarás en serio.” 

Scott lanza dagas con la mirada a Jackson, y Stiles intenta no pensar en que Scott igual lo ha hecho ya igualmente, sin siquiera decírselo. No puede pensar eso, porque estaría demasiado cabreado como para encontrar las palabras si pensase que eso fuera cierto. Jackson se limita a levantar sus cejas a Scott, como si dijese ‘si, estás tú solito para ver cómo explicas este percal.’ 

“Sé que lo estás intentando, Stiles, en serio. Pero es un Alfa y está fuera de control. No voy a dejar que el Sr. Argent le haga nada. Solo quiero que sepa lo que ocurre.” La explicación sale disparada, cómo si Scott ya supiera lo mucho que se iba a enfadar Stiles con la idea. 

“¿Me estás vacilando? ¿Tú te estás oyendo? ¿Que no vas a dejar que haga nada?” 

“Estoy intentando proteger a la gente,” protesta Scott, y nadie debería de poner ese mohín cuando estás hablando de dar información delicada a un tío que está a un día malo de querer que mueran todos.

“No, estás intentando ganar puntos con Allison.” 

Toda la cara de Scott se arruga en una negación enfadada.

“Eso no es justo.”

“No, si lo es, es totalmente justo.” Stiles intenta recoger cable en toda ese enfado, porque no ayuda en nada. “Mira, sé que odias no estar cerca suyo, lo sé. Sé que quieres arreglarlo todo, y crees que esto es tender un puente o algo. Un puente compartido o algo. Lo pillo. Pero no estás jodiendo solamente a Derek. Nos afecta a todos. Quiero decir, Dios, Jakcosn y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo. Es el fin del mundo o algo.” 

“Igual estás intentando ganar poder, Scott,” dice Jackson por encima del hombro de Stiles. “Igual esto te gusta, y quieres jugar a ser Alfa un poco más.”

Stiles levanta las manos.

“Vale, me estoy replanteando lo que he dicho antes, lo de que Jackson tenía razón. Ahora creo que es idiota.”

Jackson se gira y le golpea. No lo hace con fuerza, para ser un hombre lobo, es una vibración breve y que escuece que atraviesa el hombro de Stiles. 

Pero de repente hay una forma enorme y pálida que llena el espacio entre ellos, con un ruido que parece que se está partiendo algo en dos. Stiles no puede procesarlo, así de rápido pasa. Jackson está en el suelo, y los dientes de Derek atraviesan su hombro, casi demasiado rápido para verlo, y hay una ráfaga espeluznante de sangre, y el agudo crujido del hueso. 

Stiles se queda helado.

“Derek, joder, Derek, para, para, para.” Los gritos histéricos de Stiles hacen que todos se congelen. Derek deja de intentar atravesar el hombro de Jackson a mordiscos, y suelta un rugido bajo y húmedo.

“Abajo,” dice Stiles, porque no tiene ni puta idea de qué más decir. Está temblando, y es un cóctel de furia, miedo y fría incredulidad. 

Ojos rojos se giran hacia él, y luego las mandíbulas de Derek se abren con un crujido, abiertas de par en par. La sangre cae de su boca abierta, y Stiles traga por reflejo, y luego lo lamenta. 

Jackson suelta un alarido de dolor tembloroso y proveniente de los más profundo, pero no intenta moverse. El resto se han quedado quietos como estatuas. Stiles cree todos emiten un hedor a miedo. 

“Jackson, ¿estás bien?” la voz de Stiles está a la mitad de volumen de lo que debería.

Jackson está maldiciendo, los dientes apretados y brillantes por su propia sangre. 

“No joder, no estoy bien -” deja de hablar cuando Derek gira su cabeza y le gruñe. 

“Ay Dios mio, joder, vas a estar bien, va a estar bien, ¿verdad?” inquiere Stiles, aunque no está seguro de a quien pregunta. Se acerca dando tumbos para apoyar las manos en la piel de Derek, donde está desnuda y caliente, y se agita con cada respiración. 

Erica mira a Stiles como si estuviera loco, como si estuviera pensando en lanzarse hacia él y apartarle, y el resto ni siquiera respira. 

“Venga, quítate de encima,” dice cautelosamente Stiles. No está completamente seguro de si hará lo que le dice. Pero Derek se estira hacia su agarre, la piel deslizándose por sus manos. Stiles le empuja en dirección a la casa. Pero no se mueve, ni siquiera se gira. Sus ojos siguen moviéndose entre Stiles y el medio círculo formado por el resto de la manada.

“Stiles, no se va a marchar sin ti,” dice al final Scott, lentamente como si se acabase de dar cuenta él, y Stiles piensa, mierda. Enrosca una mano alrededor de la muñeca de Derek y tira, y cuando se acercan lo suficiente a la casa le fuerza a sentarse en el porche roto. 

Erica y Scott están ayudando a Jackson a sentarse. Está pálido como un muerto, salpicado con gotas y líneas de sangre, y su brazo cuelga con un ángulo enfermizo y horrendo. Es una de las peores cosas que Stiles ha visto jamás, y hace que quiera vomitar. Sabe que Jackson es un hombre lobo, y que lo puede curar todo. Pero Derek es un Alfa, así que va a llevar su tiempo. 

Derek gimotea de forma queda, con una confusión airada. 

“Ahora no me hables,” dice categóricamente Stiles.

*****

Stiles se sienta en el sofá y bufa, mientras ayudan a Jackson a subirse al coche de Derek. Erica está conduciendo el Camaro hasta que Derek lo requiera, o hasta que sea capaz de conducir de nuevo. No está seguro de cómo lo han decidido, ¿igual lo han hecho a piedras, papel o tijeras?

Stiles ignora a Derek, de manera obvia e intencionada, de un modo que incluso Derek tiene que notarlo. Está cabreado, y quiere que lo sepa. A juzgar por el modo en el que no deja de gimotear en el fondo de su garganta, y poniendo su nariz en el hombro de Stiles, lo está pillando. Cuando Derek le trae un libro, y lo empuja contra su sobaco Stiles se da la vuelta y mira a la parte trasera del sofá. Hasta que Derek se marcha cabizbajo, y se hunde en cuclillas junto a la puerta, mirando a la lluvia. 

Scott entra cuidadosamente, pisando las maderas con cautela. Pero Derek no hace ni un ademán de mirarle. Así que aparta el pie de Stiles del medio y se sienta junto a él en el sofá. 

“¿Sabes que te estaba protegiendo, no?”

Lo cual son sandeces, porque hace cinco minutos Scott quería agarrar a Derek por los huevos, ¿y ahora le defiende?

Stiles suspira y se pone boca arriba de golpe. 

“Casi le arranca el brazo a Jackson. Jesús. Me había olvidado de - me había olvidado del miedo que da cuando hace esas cosas.” 

Se frota la cara con la mano, y su frente sigue sudada. Odia que siga temblando un poco, estúpido por la adrenalina, porque debería de haberlo sabido. Sabe de lo que es capaz Derek. Nunca se olvidó, es solo que no había pensado en ello, y quizás debería de haberlo hecho.

“Está mejorando,” dice débilmente Stiles. “A veces parece confundido, del modo en el que lo están las personas, ¿sabes?”

Scott asiente. “Si, quiero decir, puedo verlo.”

Ambos miran a Derek, que ahora mismo no es precisamente la imagen modelo del progreso. Aún está en la puerta, gruñendo silenciosamente al mundo exterior, la boca, barbilla y garganta manchadas de sangre. Parece un salvaje. 

“Jackson es mucho para una persona,” ofrece tentativamente Scott. “A veces nos olvidamos, porque le conocemos desde siempre pero puede llegar a ser -”

“¿Un capullo?” dice Stiles.

“Iba a decir confuso, pero si, eso también me vale.”

“No sé lo que le ha pasado-” Stiles se detiene. “Pero estoy bastante seguro de que ha sido malo, en plan muy muy malo.” 

“¿Estás bien con eso de quedarte aquí con él?” pregunta Scott, e inclina la cabeza intencionadamente hacia Derek. Stiles no puede evitar fruncir el ceño por eso. Todo esto de Jackson puede que haya sido brutal y algo aterrador, pero Derek nunca le ha hecho daño, nunca lo ha intentado, o lo ha hecho accidentalmente. 

“Si, estaré bien, y no creo que deba dejarle solo ahora mismo. Le escribiré a mi padre y le diré que me quedo contigo. La verdad, qué más da una mentira más llegados a este punto.”

Scott parece que quiere abrazarle, y si, claro que lo hacen a veces, pero no es lo usual. Quizás él también lo habría hecho, pero sus ojos se desvían hacia Derek, y parece que se lo piensa mejor. Con eso de que hoy Derek está haciendo una costumbre de lacerar a la gente de forma viciosa. Y Stiles puede estar molesto con él por ello. 

“Volveré mañana, ¿vas a hacer eso de la ceniza cuando me vaya?”

Stiles puede escuchar el ‘dime que lo vas a hacer, o me voy a sentir fatal por irme’, que Scott no dice. 

Asiente. “Si, yo me encargo de eso.”

“Pero ten cuidado.” Scott es todo fruncimientos de ceño y preocupación, y Stiles se siente mal, de nuevo, por no preocuparse más por todo lo que tiene Scott ahora mismo en su plato. Debería de haber preguntado más, tendría que haber dejado que se desahogase. Scott no lleva bien eso de que le tiren de cabeza a la piscina. Pero lo está intentando, Stiles puede verlo. Está haciendo lo más responsable, y si Erica, Boyd y Isaac son indicación de ello, entonces lo hace bien. Pero no está pasando nada ahora mismo, no hay hombres lobo renegados, ni amenazas mágicas, o monstruos mitológicos. 

Scott se coloca la mochila, y sale atravesando las tablas chirriantes, y Stiles sabe que no pueden tener a Derek aquí para siempre. Eso no puede seguir así indefinidamente. 

Derek se arrastra hasta el borde del sofá, cuando Scott está lo suficientemente lejos cómo para no escucharles. Apoya su cabeza contra la de Stiles. Stiles puede notar la raspadura de la barba, y una llamarada de aliento contra su piel. 

“No, no estás perdonado - y deja de lamerme, eso no ayuda.” Empuja el pecho sólido de Derek, y Derek deja que le aparten, aunque hay un pequeño sonido de enfado que le dice que no quiere. “No tienes ni idea de lo completamente innecesario que ha sido lo que has hecho hoy. Los animales juegan a pelearse todo el tiempo, y Jackson no me hizo daño. Estás siendo un capullo posesivo y sobreexagerado.”

Derek gimotea - literalmente le gimotea. Antes de acercarse de nuevo, y Stiles tiene un brazo, y medio pecho, aplastados por un hombre lobo extremadamente pesado e imposiblemente caliente. 

Se encuentra arrastrando los dedos por el pelo de Derek, sintiéndose frustrado, y frágil, e impotente. 

“Tu manada te echa mazo de menos, ¿sabes? Yo también te echo de menos. A la versión malhumorada de ti que sabía lo que eran las palabras. Que si, que puede que no muchas pero alguna sabías. Antes o después Scott se va a meter en un buen lío, y necesito que estés ahí para ayudarle, preferiblemente mientras llevas pantalones, y sabiendo cual es tu nombre. 

Derek mete su cabeza en el cuello de Stiles, y le resopla un suspiro.

“Disculpa aceptada,” dice Stiles a regañadientes. 

*****

La mañana del Martes es gris y nublada, y es cómo si fuera a tronar, lo cual parece apropiado. Stiles también se siente igual. Porque se da cuenta fe que ha estado haciendo todo esto mal. Está dejando que Derek haga lo que quiera. No le ha estado presionando. Necesita presionarle. 

Arrastra a Derek fuera de su nido, cuando llega a la casa, escaleras abajo hasta la cocina. Allí le coloca en una silla, y luego él se encarama en la mesa frente a él. 

“Vale, vamos a empezar con cosas simples. Porque se que no tienes ahora mismo todos los cilindros puestos.” 

Stiles coge una buena bocanada de aire, y mira a Derek a los ojos. 

“Stiles.” Stiles golpea su propio pecho. Luego coge la mano de Derek, y muy cuidadosamente la apoya también contra su pecho. “Stiles.”

Derek le mira como si estuviera esperando la frase clave, o posiblemente algún juguete de estos que hacen ruido. 

“Venga, Tarzán, sé que puedes hacerlo, tienes cuerdas vocales. Has estado hablando por veintitantos años.”

Aprieta la muñeca de Derek. 

"Stiles."

Los dedos de Derek se curvan debajo de los suyos, tiran de su camiseta. 

“No, no estamos jugando, y tampoco puedes embestirme cuando quieras llamar mi atención. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Vas a decir mi nombre. Porque eso es lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora. No consigues nada a no ser que digas mi nombre.” 

Scott no está aquí, así que no puede hacer que haga - no, puede totalmente, ¿de qué coño habla? Derek es un hombre lobo. Salta de la mesa, se adentra en el salón y coge la mochila de Scott. Luego la lleva a la cocina, y se la pone a Derek debajo de la nariz.

“Scott,” dice firmemente. 

Derek olisquea la mochila, y luego intenta ver si hay algo comestible dentro. Stiles tira de ella, hasta que los dedos de Derek están simplemente enroscados en el borde. 

"Scott."

No está seguro de si complicará más o menos las cosas, con eso de que sus nombres empiecen con la misma letra. De si Derek se confundirá, o no será capaz de diferenciar entre ambos. Stiles nunca ha enseñado a nadie a hablar. 

"Scott."

Derek resopla en su dirección, y una de las tiras de la mochila de Scott se rompe. 

Esto puede llevar algo de tiempo. 

Llegadas las cuatro de la tarde Stiles tiene jaqueca, y la garganta reseca. Derek se ha aburrido del juego pronto, y luego le metió en una alegre persecución por la casa, calmándose solo después de comer cuando Stiles le empujó hacia el suelo, y luego se sentó encima suyo, hasta que se resignó a que Stiles le parlotease palabras, una y otra vez. 

El cielo se está oscureciendo, con una tormenta acercándose.

Stiles solo pretendía tumbarse en el sofá cinco minutos, pero lo siguiente que sabe es que alguien le está empujando. Reconoce los embistes inquietos y demasiado potentes de alguien que aún está aprendiendo el uso de los brazos. 

“Cuántas veces te lo he dicho, Derek, no necesitas mi ayuda para quitarte los pantalones, son eslásticos.” 

"Stiles."

Stiles está despierto inmediatamente, sentándose y parpadeando - y whoah, vaya si ha oscurecido. 

"¿Derek?"

Derek está medio arrodillado frente a él, el pelo enredado, y sus ojos no están del todo allí. 

“Stiles.” Es un chirrido, demasiado potente en la t, y una pronunciación extraña en la s. No es Derek del todo, pero se acerca más a Derek que a un no-Derek. Así que no se lo había imaginado, hostia puta, hostia puta. 

“Oh Dios mio, tio, has dicho una palabra. Has dicho una palabra, eres cojonudo.” 

El pecho de Derek retumba, porque la excitación de Stiles es bastante obvia. Está apretando los enormes brazos de Derek, y Derek está metiendo su nariz en su oreja. Stiles cree que el hecho de que ya no le parezca raro es probablemente mala señal. Pero está demasiado ocupado riendo y dándole manotazos para celebrarlo. 

Y luego hay un todopoderoso estallido de un relámpago. 

Derek emite un ladrido bajo, y está tirando de Stiles del sofá hacia la puerta. Stiles tropieza y se estampa contra la pared, hace una mueca de dolor y manotea para evitar caerse. Derek ya ha llegado a la puerta principal. 

“Derek, no podemos luchar contra la tormenta,” empieza Stiles. Pero las palabras están prácticamente ahogadas por el estruendo de los truenos que hay encima. “Y aunque pudiéramos no creo que ganásemos.” 

Derek ya ha bajado las escaleras del porche, asentándose en la hierba para observar el siguiente flash de luz. 

“Se supone que los animales odian las tormentas,” señala Stiles, intentando quitar la lluvia de sus ojos. “Se supone que se esconden debajo de las mesas y eso.”

Pero parece que nadie le ha dicho eso a Derek, porque está de pie en medio del césped, los ojos medio cerrados, la cara llena de agua. Stiles no puede evitar acercarse, entrando de lleno en la lluvia, que está helada pero de todos modos es increíble. 

“Nos estamos empapando, lo sabes, ¿no?”

“Stiles,” coincide Derek. 

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír. 

“Si, no me voy a cansar nunca de oír eso.”

Está mirando el cielo, así que no ve a Derek moverse, pero de repente le están mordiendo de nuevo en su mandíbula, deslizándose hacia arriba para rascar contra su boca, y Stiles se aparta con un farfullo de protesta. 

“Ay Dios mio, ¿en serio? ¿Por qué no me sorprende que las tormentas te exciten?” 

La cara de Derek está arrugada bajo la lluvia, chorreando agua, y parece tan estúpidamente feliz. Cómo si morder la cara de Stiles y estar de pie bajo una puñetera tormenta fuese todo lo que Derek necesitase para ser feliz, y sinceramente Derek nunca ha sido feliz. Stiles ni siquiera sabía que Derek sabía como ser feliz. Esta es la cosa feliz más triste que Stiles ha visto alguna vez. 

Ug. Vale. Stiles suspira, y se acerca muy lentamente. 

“Si, la lluvia es una pasada, tú eres una pasada. Si le cuentas esto a alguien lo negaré, lo negaré con fiereza.” 

Derek ni siquiera duda en lamer el reguero de agua de lluvia, donde gotea desde el borde de la mandíbula de Stiles, lleno de dientes y entusiasmo y una completa falta de elegancia. Lo persigue hasta la comisura de la boca de Stiles con un sonido quedo y retumbante. Stiles hace una cara, y rebuzna bajo el arrastre cosquilleante de la lengua, sacude su cabeza, el agua de lluvia esparciéndose por todos lados. Luego rasca el pelo mojado de Derek y le aparta. 

“No te creas que esto quiere decir que me gustas, porque no. Por muy guapo que seas, aquí hay un desequilibro de IQ muy trágico.” 

Derek hace un sonido desde su garganta contra su piel. 

“Nunca funciona,” dice Stiles con una risa. “Y la verdad es que echo de menos al tío gruñón que tiene tu cara. Sin ofender.” 

*****

El Miércoles hace bueno de nuevo, y hierba mojada o no, Derek no quiere quedarse dentro. 

Ladra el nombre de Stiles y tira de su brazo, y Stiles está lamentando habérselo enseñado. Porque Derek ya se ha dado cuenta de que es su kriptonita, y ahora está haciendo que Stiles haga todo. Hasta que está demasiado cansado para moverse y acaba apoyado contra uno de los pilares carcomidos del porche, jugando a Plantas contra Zombies. 

Derek se inclina desde el porche hasta la hierba, desapareciendo brevemente en el bosque para ver si puede aterrorizar algo hasta sangrarlo, y volviendo lo suficientemente contento, con hojas en el pelo y barro en la barbilla. Siempre demanda alguna clase de atención, antes de desaparecer de nuevo para hacer Dios sabe qué. Stiles está empezando a entender a esos padres que dicen ‘solamente aparté la mirada de ellos un minuto.’ Aunque está esperando que Derek no se caiga a un pozo, o que le coma un oso o algo. 

Stiles está intentando leer sobre niños salvajes en su móvil cuando Derek regresa, y mueve una rodilla para que Derek pueda echarse encima suyo. Se remueve hasta que Stiles levanta una mano, rascando de manera distraída su pelo. Hasta que Derek se gira, y Stiles tiene en su lugar un puñado de barba debajo de sus uñas - y el sonido que Derek hace cambia completamente. 

Sus ojos se medio cierran y, ay señor, esto es oficialmente lo mejor que ha pasado. Stiles no para de rascarle perezosamente, y hay un retumbe que no llega a ser ronroneo, pero que se le parece, algo profundo y complacido. Y eso es tan raro, escuchar como sale un ruido semi-feliz de la garganta de Derek, la cara completamente relajada, los ojos somnolientos. Derek tiene tantas expresiones faciales, y Stiles está bastante seguro de que una vez regrese a la normalidad nunca volverá a ver ninguna de ellas. Volverá a tener la cara perpetuamente enfadada, melancólica, de estoy-decepcionado-con-el-mundo que lleva en casi todos sus encuentros. 

“Tio, voy a echar de menos tu cara. De verdad. También voy a echar de menos tu completa falta de indiferencia con el espacio personal. Lo cual suena raro, lo sé. Pero este tú extrañamente cariñoso es muy divertido. Además, ya sabes, a quien no le gustan los abrazos - que técnicamente no estás abrazando, mayormente haces que huela igual que tú, o me usas cómo lugar de descanso, o para refrescarte con la temperatura de mi cuerpo inferior.” 

Aún así se sienten igual que los abrazos. 

No es - vale, quizás es un poco raro, pero se está acostumbrando a ello. Sabe que Derek va a acabar volviendo, y quiere que lo haga. Quiere que Derek esté bien, y que tenga todo el cerebro. Porque hay una manada que necesita desesperadamente un Alfa. Además, esto es Beacon Hills, al final acabará apareciendo una amenaza y Derek no puede hacerla frente así. 

Pero aún así le va a echar de menos. 

Scott le manda un mensaje a la hora del almuerzo para preguntar si hay algún cambio, y Stiles no pregunta por la repentina impaciencia. El modo en el que hay una extraña decepción infeliz cuando envía un mensaje cuidadosamente escrito ‘No estoy seguro, estoy intentando algunas cosas nuevas.’ Que Scott obviamente está traduciendo como un no. Puede traducirlo como un no. Pero Stiles lo traduce como una patada en el culo. Que es un idioma que habla. 

Abre una mano sobre la piel de Derek, que está cálida por el sol y suave bajo sus dedos. 

“Creo que necesitamos aumentar tu vocabulario.” Lo dice como si fuera una disculpa, y debe de haber algo en las palabras, porque Derek le mira, curioso y atento, incluso si no está centrado. Stiles echa de menos esa concentración. Una vez había pensado que la cara de Derek estaba en blanco. Pero eso no se había ni acercado. La cara de Derek había sido como un cuadro de paisaje. Nunca lo había notado. Pero echa de menos todas las raras variaciones y pistas que iba mostrando. La cara de Derek se ha convertido en algo familiar, pese a toda su gruñona inhabilidad de articular. Stiles ha dejado a regañadientes, pero sorprendentemente rápido a Derek deslizarse del ‘posible enemigo’ al ‘posible amigo.’ Una vez se dio cuenta de que Derek era así por una buena razón, y que no era inflexible, solo tenías que poner la palanca en el lugar correcto y tirar con mucha, mucha fuerza. 

“¿Deberíamos de empezar con el ‘si’, ‘no’ y el ‘por favor’? Aunque no estoy seguro de que supieras lo que era el ‘por favor’ cuando tenías todas las neuronas.” 

“Stiles,” murmura Derek contra su pierna. Stiles finge que suena molesto y reticente. 

“No tienes interés alguno en conjugar vernos y todo eso, ¿verdad? Tio, no te culpo, las palabras son complicadas y hay mazo de ellas, y para ser brutalmente honesto, no las tenías mucho cariño cuando sabías lo que significaban la mayoría de ellas.”

Derek hace otro ruido retumbante en su garganta. 

“Lo pillo, en serio. La vida es mucho más sencilla así, ¿verdad?”

Derek resopla por la nariz contra su mano y - eso es bastante asqueroso. 

*****

La mañana del Jueves comienza con Stiles doblado sobre el fregadero, intentando quitar la sangre de tres camisetas, dos cortinas llenas de hollín y una toalla. Con tan solo una caja de dudoso detergente viejo, que encontró cubierta de polvo de manera liberal. No tiene ni idea del tiempo que ha pasado desde que alguien ha intentado lavar algo en esta casa, se siente un poquito raro por ello si lo piensa demasiado. 

Derek está embistiendo su cara en la nuca de Stiles, todo presión y una boca inquisitiva y húmeda. Stiles le da un codazo para que se aparte sin pensar en ello. 

“En serio, eres tú el que insiste en llevar a los animales muertos a tu nido hecho de ropa y muebles. La culpa de que yo robe la mitad para quitar las sangre y tripas la tienes tú. En serio, ¿quien duerme encima de tripas? Cuando esté limpio te puedes volver a revolcar y frotar por todo otra vez. No vas a dormir en una mierda de fluidos de animales y órganos incrustados. Esa mierda no se consiente en la casa Stilinski. Que no es esta, obviamente. Pero pillas el concepto.”

Derek hace un sonido distraído, pero no intenta recuperar nada de sus cosas, solo apoya su peso en la espalda de Stiles, de un modo que parece vagamente lleno de significado. Hay un gruñido quedo que traquetea en algún lugar de su garganta. 

“No te las voy a dar hasta que no estén limpias. Por qué no marchas a morder algo.”

Derek empuja de sus caderas, intenta que baje más, como si quisiera colocar a Stiles entre sus muslo -

Oh Dios mio. 

Stiles está intentando escapar del peso de Derek dando manotazos. Porque eso no es juguetón, ese tipo de contacto no es del tipo juguetón. 

"No."

Al final golpea a Derek en la cara con una camiseta mojada. 

“Tio, hay una estricta política de no montar a nadie en la cocina,” suelta Stiles, y su garganta está haciendo esa cosa rara de chasqueo y estar ronca. No está seguro de si debe reírse histéricamente o dejar absolutamente claro lo mucho que eso no va a pasar. “O en ningún sitio de la casa. En serio, enroscaré un periódico, no estoy puto bromeando.” 

Ni siquiera sabe de si eso ha sido algo sexual o no, y está intentando no pensar en la frase de ‘montada dominante’, ya había sido bastante incómodo escuchar la voz seca del narrador del documental intentar explicarlo con su padre en la habitación. 

Derek parece muy confuso. 

*****

Scott se presenta pronto el Viernes, con un aspecto horrible. Stiles se apuesta lo que sea a que el gobernador no ha dado un perdón en el último minuto. Vaya mierda, piensa. 

Pero eso está mal, ¿no? Esto no es algo que otra gente pueda decidir, no están aquí. Stiles está aquí, y él es que va a decidir lo que va a pasar y lo que no.

“Derek, pantalones,” dice Stiles con firmeza. 

Derek suelta un ruido quedo y retumbante y luego se incorpora, subiendo escaleras arriba para encontrar alguno. 

Scott parece sorprendido. 

“Hemos llegado a un compromiso con los pantalones,” explica Stiles. 

Derek baja las escaleras llevando un chándal, aunque la cinturilla está indecentemente baja. Se acomoda en los cojines que ha quitado de la otra silla. Porque Stiles no puede convencerle de sentarse como una persona. Derek parece confuso por la forma de sus piernas. Aunque a él le funciona, osea que igual es una cosa de hombres lobo. 

Scott limpia sus manos en los vaqueros y suspira. 

“Ya han pasado - han pasado casi dos semanas. Deaton cree -”

“Ya sé lo que cree Deaton,” dice rígidamente Stiles. “¿Qué crees tú?”

Scott parece dolorido. 

“Mira, hay hombres lobo desconocidos por ahí. Necesitamos a Derek, no al Derek loco, si no al de verdad. Sé que lo estás intentando, en serio. Pero no puedo - no se me da precisamente bien esto. No estoy tomando buenas decisiones. Tengo toque de queda. Como se supone que voy a ser un Alfa con un toque de queda. Necesito ayuda. Necesito a Derek, o a ti.”

Stiles se levanta, tira del brazo de Derek hasta que se acerca arrastrando los pies. 

“¿Quién es?” dice, señalando a Scott, y rezando a Dios para que Derek no se ponga travieso. 

La mandíbula de Derek se mueve durante un segundo. 

“Scott,” escupe. 

“¡Hostia!” Scott deja caer su mochila y se queda mirando. 

“¿Quién soy?” Stiles se señala a sí mismo. 

"Stiles."

Stiles baja una mano y encuentra la mochila que hay apoyada contra el lateral del sofá. Saca algo de manera aleatoria. 

“¿Y qué es esto?”

Derek alarga la mano, y lo reclama para sí. “Libro.” Hay un chasquido de dientes en la b, Stiles tiene que trabajar eso, solo necesita más tiempo. 

Stiles exhala fuerte, y aprieta el hombro de Derek. 

“Si, eres genial. Buen trabajo.” 

Scott se acerca. “Oh Dios mio, está hablando.” Parece tan sorprendido que se acerca más a Derek de lo que normalmente se atreve, y la siguiente exhalación de Derek le pone los pelos de punta. “Está hablando.”

Stiles se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera para tanto, aunque lo es. Es más que para tanto, y le ha llevado un par de días, dando mucho por culo a Derek, clavándole en el sitio, siguiéndole de habitación a habitación, nombrando cosas, señalándolas. 

“Está diciendo palabras, solo unas pocas, pero ya es más, nos acercamos, y es algo. Lo está logrando, Deaton no tiene que - mira, lo he descifrado, vale. He descifrado lo que ha podido causar esto. Creo que ha sido electricidad, mucha, mucha electricidad. Igual lo hizo para protegerse o igual pasó por accidente, o quizás quien quiera que le retuviera sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Probablemente cazadores, quiero decir, desapareció casi un mes. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar siquiera? Me imagino que lo peor fue cuando intentó escapar, cuando consiguió escapar. Y creo que Deaton es lo suficientemente listo cómo para saber que también puede usarse para lo contrario.”

Scott hace una mueca de dolor, y Stiles ni siquiera se siente pagado de sí porque quería estar equivocado, en serio. 

“Pero, simplemente no, no voy a dejar que ate a Derek y le haga pasar por lo mismo que le ha ocasionado esto. Va a regresar, pero no va a regresar de ese modo. Puedo hacerlo.” Está temblando un poco, sea por ira o estrés o algo. No puede parar. 

Scott se acerca lo suficiente como para apoyar una mano sobre su hombro, y Stiles se relaja, y quizás eso era todo lo que quería, que Scott entendiese esto. 

“Colega, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo,” dice quedamente Scott. “Siempre te he apoyado, todos los días desde que hemos sido amigos. En las cosas increíbles, y en las cosas increíblemente estúpidas. Sabes que confío en ti. Si dices que puedes hacer algo siempre lo haces, y eso a mí me vale.”

Lo cual es tan típico de Scott, puede ser un capullo durante semanas, y de repente dice mierdas cómo esas y lo arregla todo. 

*****

La noche del Sábado hace frío otra vez, como si el verano no supiera que quiere ser de un minuto al otro. Stiles mira por encima de si libro, pero Derek no está hecho una bola en el otro extremo del sofá, o durmiendo debajo del brazo que cuelga de Stiles. No ha visto a Derek desde hace un rato. Posa el libro y comienza a caminar. 

Stiles le encuentra de nuevo arriba de las escaleras, hecho un ovillo en la mancha húmeda y oscura de las tablas de madera. Es horrible, Stiles ha pasado otras veces por encima de ello sin siquiera pensarlo, y ahora no puede pasar por encima para nada. Pero eso solía ser alguien, y no sabe quién, pero cree que Derek si lo sabe, que Derek lo puede saber de un modo horrible. Pero ahora mismo no puede procesarlo. 

Stiles piensa que está lleno de cosas para las que simplemente no tiene palabras, y por primera vez se siente mal por tener que darle algunas. Por hacer que Derek lo sienta todo de nuevo. Porque traer de vuelta a Derek quiere decir que trae consigo todo esto, y nadie debería de pasar por algo como esto dos veces. 

“Derek, Derek, venga, no te quieres sentar ahí.” Stiles tira de su hombro. 

“No,” dice simplemente Derek. Porque por supuesto que lo primero que hace con sus palabras es usarlas para ganar en discusiones. Pero parece que le ha salido obligado, como si aún fuera doloroso expresar en palabras sus sentimientos. Así que Stiles deja de tirar y le sostiene durante un momento. 

“Vale, tío,” dice silenciosamente Stiles. “Vale.”

Se arrodilla con él, el hombro presionado contra el de Derek. 

“Se que una gran parte de ti no quiere recordar. Pero creo que deberías volver. Tienes que volver. No voy a dejar que te quedes ahí siempre, porque soy así de cabezota, y aunque me gusta la idea de enseñarte a ir a por la pelota cómo venganza por todas las veces que has sido un capullo, o me golpeaste la cabeza contra el volante, necesitamos con vuelvas.”

Stiles se sienta ahí arriba de las escaleras, absorbiendo calor del cuerpo de Derek, hasta que la noche se convierte en mañana. 

*****

Stiles está tan cansado que simplemente conduce a casa, y se cae en su cama. Se pasa casi toda la mañana del Lunes bajo las sábanas, protestando por las nubes grises de llovizna que hoy parecen vagar sin rumbo por el cielo. Vagamente registra a su padre gritar algo antes de irse, pero su cerebro ha debido de decidir que no era importante, porque no puede recordar lo que era. 

Probablemente debería levantarse. Derek querrá ir a investigar por el bosque si ha llovido anoche. Luego regresará y empapará las ropas de Stiles. Así que bien puede simplemente ponerse las que ha llevado ayer. 

Cuando suena su móvil lo arrastra por las sábanas, en vez de intentar comunicarse con el día hasta que esté listo.

“Mande.”

“Ha vuelto, está hablando, vuelve a ser él.” Scott ni siquiera se detiene a respirar. “Llamó a Isaac a las seis de la mañana. Le ha acojonado de por vida, y no podíamos ni creerlo.”

El torrente frenético de las palabras de Scott hacen que Stiles pelee por salir de las sábanas, y que casi se caiga de la cama. 

“¡¿Qué?!”

“Derek ha vuelto, vuelve a ser el 100%. Lo cual ha sido algo aterrador. ¿Qué le hiciste anoche? Quiero decir que tienes que haber hecho algo, pero ya te habías ido a casa. Derek dijo que te habías ido a casa.”

Stiles está ahora sentado, poniéndose los pantalones a trompicones, el móvil aplastado entre la mejilla y el hombro. 

“¿Alguien le ha dicho lo que ha pasado?”

“Tio, no ha hecho falta, lo recuerda todo.” Hay algo después de eso. Scott balbucea, la voz volviéndose más aguda, y probablemente hay algo importante que Stiles necesita saber. Algo sobre Lydia, y el círculo de ceniza de serbal, y Jackson.

Pero Stiles se ha quedado atascado en esa frase. 

Lo recuerda todo.

Derek lo recuerda todo.

Stiles cuelga a Scott - sigue parloteando - y deja caer su móvil en la cómoda. Luego repasa una lista mental de todas las razones por las cuales el hecho de que Derek recuerde las últimas dos semanas es algo muy malo. De todas las cosas que Stiles ha hecho, todas las cosas que ha dicho. Cosas que nunca habría dicho o hecho si hubiera sabido - si hubiera pensando que Derek se acordaría. LLega a cuarenta, y luego se tumba boca abajo en la cama, preguntándose como de horrible sería sofocarse a sí mismo hasta morir. Preguntándose si es posible sofocarse a sí mismo hasta morir. 

Se queda en su habitación durante cuatro horas, ignorando su móvil cada vez que suena. No puede hacer nada más. Genéticamente es incapaz de quedarse quieto en un sitio durante más de cuatro horas.

Así que se sube al Jeep y conduce. 

Scott le intenta llamar seis veces después de que se vaya, luego le manda una serie de mensajes, que varían de preocupado a molesto, luego a preocupado de nuevo, y al final acaba en una clase de simpatía molesta. 

Tres horas más tarde hay un mensaje en su móvil de Derek.

‘Ve a mi casa, ahora.’

Está bien saber que Derek no ha perdido nada de su encanto. 

*****

Derek está esperando en el porche, probablemente ha estado esperando ahí desde que Stiles se acercó lo suficiente como para que le oyera. Pero a Stiles le da igual. Puede esperar un poco más. Puede esperar hasta que Stiles abra la puerta del Jeep y salga. 

Derek ha recuperado la habilidad de llevar calzado y pantalones, además de camisetas y chaquetas. También ha recuperado la habilidad de contorsionar su cara en una expresión de intensa furia. 

Mierda. Stiles está inmediatamente lleno de una confusa mezcla de alivio y pavor. No es una buena combinación. Se agitan juntos repugnantemente. Derek es Derek de nuevo. Lo cual es mucho más complicado que cuatro palabras podrían expresar adecuadamente. 

Es reconocible y deprimente, pero al mismo tiempo satisfactorio, como si Stiles le hubiera arreglado, aunque probablemente eso no es cierto. Su cerebro seguramente ha decidido que ya vale. O igual se ha caído por el suelo y se ha golpeado la cabeza. Puede haber pasado cualquier cosa. No parece muy contento con volver a ser él, lo cual no es tan sorprendente como probablemente debería ser.

Derek está...bajando los escalones hacia él.

“Stiles,” dice tensamente Derek, y si, debe de estar roto porque había echado de menos hasta ese tono de voz.

Que tampoco va a decirlo ni nada. 

“Creo que ya echo de menos a tu otro yo,” dice Stiles, con una incertidumbre algo nerviosa. “Al menos me habrías dicho hola, o, vale, me habrías tirado de culo en el césped - que es lo mismo. Dado que los modales no eran exactamente tu punto fuerte. Que tampoco es que hayan sido nunca tu punto fuerte. Es bueno que vuelvas a ser tú. A no ser que planees matarme, en cuyo caso me gustaría retractarme de mi previo entusiasmo.”

Derek se detiene al pie de las escaleras, y Stiles está lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que no hoy solo cabreo en su rostro. También hay vergüenza, y algo más, que empuja o suprime rápidamente. 

“Debería de retorcerte el pescuezo,” dice Deerek, como si lo pensase en serio. 

Si, empezamos de puta madre. 

“Oh Dios mío, tampoco es que planease humillarte, sabes. Eras tú al que se le daba de lujo eso. Yo intentaba por todos los medios mantener la humillación al mínimo. No esperaba un gracias, pero una furia descontrolada es un poco demasiado, ¿no crees?”

La cara de mamón de Derek vacila ligeramente, como si supiera que Stiles tiene razón, pero estuviera demasiado enfadado como para reconocerlo. 

“¿Tú sabes lo duro que ha sido dejar la casa, solo para ir al pueblo?” escupe. 

Stiles no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando. Porque la ceniza de montaña no se supone que debe hacer nada más aparte de mantener a las cosas dentro o fuera, supuestamente no hay efectos secundarios. No hay efectos secundarios, y claramente alguien se deshizo del círculo. Lydia, va a suponer. 

“¿Y eso es culpa mía? ¿Cómo cojones es eso culpa mía?”

“Porque me has jodido los instintos,” grita Derek, y lo hace sonar como si Stiles lo hiciera a propósito. 

“Que te jodan.” Ahora Stiles está cabreado, porque igual no esperaba un gracias, pero esto es una gilipollez. “He hecho todo esto a ciegas, y lo sabes. Estaba haciendo conjeturas, y dando traspiés en la oscuridad, porque no es como si tú nos contases algo alguna vez. La próxima vez, te dejaremos en una esquina derruida de tu casa, cubierto de sangre, con un cuchillo saliendo de tu espalda. Me disculpo sinceramente por el hecho de que me importes una mieda.” 

Está haciendo un muy buen trabajo de pirarse cabreado, cuando de repente Derek está justo ahí, agarrándole del brazo y deteniéndole. 

“No te vayas, joder, no te vayas, eso no es lo que quiero. Siempre te ibas, y yo no podía descifrar cómo hacerlo para que te quedases. Cerrabas ese puñetero círculo, y te podía oler pero no te podía seguir. Me volvía loco.” Derek se detiene, coge aire, y luego lo expulsa. Suelta el brazo de Stiles y da un paso atrás, se mete las manos en los bolsillos. 

“No sabía nada,” dice Stiles, y no sabe si es una explicación o una disculpa, quizás ambas. “Básicamente te dejaba hacer lo que querías, así que no me eches la culpa.”

“¿Sabes lo mucho que quiero tocar a la gente ahora?” dice rígidamente Derek. “Me he pasado dos semanas -” aprieta los dientes, y se obliga a continuar. “Me he pasado dos semanas contigo tocándome todo el tiempo. Me ahogaba con tu olor, y se siente mal que estés ahí ahora. Lo odio, lo entiendes.” 

Stiles piensa que Derek bien podría parecer menos horrorizado por ello. Tampoco es que Stiles se lo vaya a tomar como algo personal. 

“Si, quiero decir, tu cara me dice eso alto y claro. Razón por la cual me quedo aquí. ¿Pero era tan malo? - me refiero a lo de tocarte,” pregunta Stiles. “Nunca has sido realmente un fan, pero eres un hombre lobo, y probablemente no es bueno evitar a la gente, y - quiero decir, ¿podrías intentarlo? Erica y Isaac tocan a la gente todo el rato. Probablemente quieren que, ya sabes, les toques más de un modo reconfortante. Empieza con darles la mano o algo. Tampoco es el fin del mundo, ¿no? Y luego si no quieres tocarles puedes, yo que sé, dejar de depender de ello. Intenta una terapia de aversión, o algo, yo qué sé. Espera no, no hagas eso, porque eso sería un desastre.”

Derek le asesina con la mirada cómo si Stiles no lo pillase. 

Stiles alza las manos. 

“Tio, tampoco es que te haya roto, solamente has tenido unas vacaciones, en plan libre de responsabilidades, y pegando brincos que daban un poquito de vergüenza por el bosque. Algo que nunca le diremos a nadie, o mencionaremos. Te puedes olvidar de todo, puedes fingir que no ha pasado, te disculpas con tus Beras, y Jackson, por intentar comerles, vuelves a aprender como amenazar desde las esquinas, asustar a la gente desde lejos, y vuelves a ser el cascarrabias que todos conocemos y queremos.”

Derek suspira, expulsando todo el aire que tiene. 

Y solo con eso, Stiles lo pilla. Es algo muy fuerte, y una locura, y se figura que es la persona más idiota del planeta. Pero lo pilla. 

“Wow, esto es mucho más difícil cuando no me puedes morder la cara, ¿huh?” dice lentamente. 

Derek le mira directamente, frustrado y enfadado y avergonzado, y la verdad es que Stiles no necesitaba confirmarlo, pero Dios mio, eso es absolutamente una confirmación. 

“Vas a callarte ya con todo eso. Por aquel entonces se sentía como algo muy simple. Tú me protegías, y yo pensaba que eras mío.” Derek aprieta los dientes. “Y soy consciente de cómo suena probablemente eso para ti, pero para nosotros es diferente. Las cosas que hiciste - ni siquiera sabías que las estabas haciendo, y era tan fácil. Jesús, hacías que fuera fácil, lamento que - lamento cuando yo -”

“¿Intentaste montarme?” ofrece Stiles, porque, si, definitivamente recuerda esa parte. Está intentando, muy, muy fuerte no sonreír, y está fallando estrepitosamente. 

“Estás disfrutando de esto'', espeta Derek, la voz dura y enfadada. Pero Stiles ni siquiera puede pensar ya que es enfado. Es más bien un enfado defensivo. Es un enfado que empuja más que muerde. 

“Te cuidé durante casi dos semanas, y a veces pensaba que nunca podría volver a hablar con tu cara gruñona, así que si, si, estoy disfrutando de esto,” muerde Stiles, sin aliento. 

Está temblando y ya no sabe si es de alivio o de cabreo, o igual tristeza. Porque también hay un poco de eso, y ni siquiera sabe por qué. 

“Lo hice lo mejor que pude,” dice Stiles impotente, porque aún se siente como si tuviera que decir algo. “Siento si lo hice de pena, pero tampoco es que tú me dieses pistas. Y estuve en contra cuando el resto quiso ponerte cables y electrocutarte. Cosa por la cual creo que merezco algunos puntos o algo, porque claramente no fue necesario.”

Algo en la mandíbula de Derek se contrae, como si hubiera resistido un encogimiento de esos de cuerpo entero. 

“¿Me imagino que eso fue lo que te pasó?”

La mandíbula de Derek se mueve durante un segundo, y luego asiente con rigidez. 

“Lo siento, en serio, pero fuiste tú el que me eligió, Derek. Yo no te elegí a tí. Habrías estado a salvo con alguno del resto.”

“No.” Derek niega con la cabeza. “No lo habría estado, esa es la cosa. Tú eras el único que era seguro. El que tomaría las decisiones inteligentes, y no te aprovechaste - no hiciste nada cuando estaba vulnerable.” Suspira de nuevo, cierra la boca, como si ya estuviera diciendo demasiado. “Ahora todo esto es un lío, mi cabeza es un lío, y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer.” 

Stiles puede escuchar cómo le late el corazón. El zumbido en sus orejas. Le hace sentirse mareado y borracho, y temerariamente valiente. 

“Podría leerte un cuento,” sugiere lentamente. “Me podrías morder la cara. Ya veremos a dónde lleva eso.” 

Derek le fulmina con la mirada, como si fuese imposible, como si pensase que Stiles le está tomando el pelo. 

Stiles se limita a mirarle. 

Luego de repente Derek está más cerca, todo boca apretada y ojos duros, y una expresión de rabia silenciosamente acumulada. 

Stiles se prepara para...algo. 

Pero Derek solo se inclina, mueve su nariz y boca en la calidez de la mejilla de Stiles, e inhala. 

Stiles abre su boca para preguntar - y Derek se está moviendo, juntando sus bocas. Sigue siendo algo furioso y tosco, de un modo que se siente más furioso que sexy. Se siente mucho a que Derek le sigue gritando, si es sincero consigo mismo, y eso no tiene nada de sentido. Pero Stiles no está haciendo nada para pararle. Porque es Derek, y Derek le está besando. Hasta que ya no lo hace, porque su boca desciende hacia la derecha, y luego va y le muerde el muy cabrón, y no se parece en nada al intento amigable y cauto que ha estado usando estas dos semanas para convertirlos en amigos extra especiales. No, Derek coloca los dientes contra la mandíbula de Stiles y los hunde, y Stiles hace un raro sonido gorgoteante de protesta y dolor en el fondo de su garganta. Porque, Jesús, ahí va a quedar casi fijo una marca. 

Luego Derek se aleja, le fulmina con la mirada cómo si no le acabase de morder en la cara como una persona licántropa demente. 

“Ow,” se queja Stiles, alto y acusatoriamente. 

Derek no dice ni una palabra, se limita a entrar en la casa dando pisotones.

Deja la puerta abierta. 


End file.
